Even If We're Miles Apart
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: It's been a year since the Digimon Frontier gang defeated Lucemon and now they are all so close, they treat each other as though they are siblings, but what happens when Zoe has to move back to Italy just when Takuya is starting to realize how he feels?
1. Prologue

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

_"A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear as a brother."_  
_~ Homer_

Prologue

It has been a year since the 6 Spirit Warriors defeated Lucemon & saved the two worlds. Of course even though they have gone back home and started living normal lives, the memories they've made will always stay in their hearts forever. Here is what happened to each one of them. Takuya Kanbara, the goggle head leader & the warrior of flame is now studying at an all-boys middle school along with Koji Minamoto who still wears his signature bandana and still acts a bit of a loner but has greatly improved thanks to the experience in the Digital World. Kouichi Kinamura, Koji's twin, who now a days, argues with him every now and again. They've really learned how to act like real siblings. And JP Shibuyama, still chubby but has a better sense of fashion; also attends the same middle school; although Takuya, Koji & Kouichi are in the 7th grade & JP is in the 8th. Zoe Orimoto, the only female of the group, on the other hand, attends an all-girls middle school. But she is in the same grade as Takuya & the others. And Tommy Himi, the youngest member is still in elementary school but it's not that far from the guys' and Zoe's middle schools. But even though they all go to different schools they meet by the center fountain at this park which is at the center of the school districts every Friday after school. They boys' school being at the north of it, Zoe's school being the East of it & Tommy's being the West of it. Then after they meet, they always do something fun to pass the time. They've been doing that for over a year now and they've all gotten a lot closer, treating each other as brothers and sister. But one turn of events will change everything.

A/N: Hey guys! I Anyway sorry for the short Prologue, it's really supposed to be that way I guess, because I just wanted to explain how it all began with the Friday hanging out together after school tradition because it'll be brought up later on. Anyway don't worry, the chapters will get longer. I promise! I would also like to mention that this is my first Fanfic so please be gentle. And from now on the Author's Notes will always be at the end of the story. Also; Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier. Please Review!

XOXO, xXPSLXx


	2. How Do I Tell Them?

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

_"Friends are those rare people who ask how you are and then wait to hear the answer."_

_~ Anonymous_

Chapter 1: How Do I Tell Them?

Zoe had just woken up from a very uneasy sleep. She got bad news from her parents a couple of days ago. She hasn't really told the guys about it but she has told her 4 best friends from school namely Kari, Yolei, Rika & Jeri. They didn't like the news either & tried to convince Zoe's parents otherwise as soon as Zoe told them but it didn't work. So lately the 5 of them have been upset. But today Zoe tried to be a little happy because it was the last day of school and well she didn't want to look weird by being all upset while everyone else is jumping for joy. Today she thought to herself, she prayed this day wouldn't come but it did. She was going to have to tell the guys the bad news but she was really worried on how they were going to take it because when she told Kari & the others they didn't take it so well. So she decided to tell them before they say good bye because knowing those guys they would be so happy now that school's over so she didn't want to ruin it right away for them.

So after her morning rituals she went down and ate breakfast. Her mom had asked if she already told Takuya & the others about the news and she said not yet and that she'll tell them later. So after finishing breakfast she went out the front door only to meet her four friends waiting for her so that they could walk to school together. They kept telling her how they are fine and that they are happy for her while also asking if she's alright. But Zoe knew them better than that and she could easily tell they were lying to make her feel better. She said she was fine but they knew her better as well, but they didn't try to pry on it. She loved how they were always watching her back and always making sure she was happy.

When they got to school the day pretty much went by quickly. Before they knew it, it was already lunch. The 4 sat at their usual table thinking what will happen when Zoe is gone. Then they all started to get depressed at the thought but Zoe quickly snapped them out of it. "Guys! Please don't be upset. It'll make me more upset and anyway we'll still be friends and we can still keep in touch through IM and stuff." That lightened their spirits a bit and Zoe smiled. "Oh I gotta go. I have to clean out my locker. I'll see ya guys next Saturday ok?" They nodded and said their good byes and see ya laters as she left. After that, the four started talking and wondering about how the guys will take it. Yolei wondered aloud: "Who do you guys think will take it the worse?" Then Kari answered: "Takuya." Then they all nodded and agreed. You see the four know all about Zoe and the guys adventure in the Digital World. They of course believed her because they've had their fair share of experiences with Digimon before and they know how close Takuya and Zoe are because of that. So they just prayed that they'll all get through it. Before everyone knew it the day was already over. Almost everyone just jumped out of their seats as soon as the bell rang and all ran out the classroom door. Everyone was happy except Zoe. She knew it would come but hoped not so soon. She said bye to her friends and said she'll see them next Saturday. She took a deep breath, exited the front door and made her way to the park to find her five best guy friends waiting for her.

A/N: Hey guys! I know short chapter again. I'm sorry! But I'm serious it will get longer; I promise! ;D Anyway what do you guys think? I know I added Digimon Adventure 02 & Tamers characters. I did that because well Zoe being the only girl in the group I had to have friends that are girls for her since she does go to an all girls' school. And I didn't want to use my OCs yet. Anyway you know what to do ;D (Review Please!)

Oh I almost forgot:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 01/02 or Tamers.

XOXO, xXPSLXx


	3. I'm Moving

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

_"How lucky I am to have known people who are so hard to say goodbye to."_

_~Anonymous_

Chapter 2: I'm Moving

She saw them and immediately ran towards them putting on her best fake smile. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Did I keep you waiting?" Tommy spoke up: "Don't worry Zoe. We all just got here as soon as you came." Then she said: "Well that's good. Anyway what will we do today?" They all thought about it for about a minute. Koji spoke up: "How about we watch a movie?" Then Kouichi said: "Or how about we go to the amusement park again?" "It was so much fun!" Tommy then said: "Nah how about the Start of Summer fair?" Then JP said: "I know how about the Chocolate Factory?" Then Kouichi and Koji gave him a disappointing look. Then JP saw this and asked: "Why are you two giving me that look?" Then Kouichi asked: "Um JP how many times have you been to that factory since it opened 3 months ago?" Then he started counting with his fingers which quickly continued to his toes then to Tommy's fingers. That's when Kouichi said: "My point exactly." while he hit his forehead with his hand. So the four guys started arguing about what to do which caught a lot of people's attention and made Zoe and Takuya act like they don't know them. Takuya was about to stop them from arguing but he noticed that Zoe wasn't talking that much & she wasn't trying to stop the guys from arguing like she usually does. He also noticed that she smiled when they looked at her; you know to ask her opinion on what they should do. But she just said wherever or whatever they wanted to do was alright with her. But when they looked away she'd immediately change her expression back to sadness & deep thought. He wanted to know if she was ok but every time he'd ask (he asked like 10 times in 5 minutes XD) she'd always say the same thing: "I'm fine, really" then finishing it off with a smile. Oddly enough Zoe didn't look annoyed even though Takuya had asked the same question in a short amount of time; she knew he was just worried about her which made her smile knowing that he cares for her. Takuya knew Zoe was lying but decided to wait until she'd be the one to tell him what's wrong. After a lot of arguing & debating, they decided to watch a movie.

_While Takuya was making sure Zoe was alright here's how the argument went on & ended:_

_"So what if I've been there about 30 times in the last 3 months?" JP said._

_"It's not healthy eating that much chocolate." Koji said._

_"Ya and you know how we're always telling you to lose weight; this isn't going to help with that." Kouichi continued._

_"And your point is..." JP said._

_This caused Koji to get angry, tackle and slap JP silly. Neither Kouichi nor Takuya was able to stop it (like they usually do) because Takuya was still worried about Zoe and Kouichi was arguing with Tommy on what they should do._

_"Fine fine I'll do what you want Koji just please stop slapping me." JP said like a scared little girl with his arms in front of his for "protection"._

_"Ok so now that that is cleared up, why not the movies?" Koji asked._

_"Well because all we'll do is sit around and eat." Tommy argued._

_"Well now that you mention it that does sound pretty good to me." Kouichi said._

_"Awwww…" Tommy said._

_"Don't worry Tommy. I promise we'll do what you want next Friday." Kouichi said._

_"You promise?"_

_The twins nodded their heads which caused Tommy to smile and agree to go to the movies._

So after that, they told Takuya & Zoe their plans because Kouichi noticed they weren't listening to the argument and they left the park. They went into the theatre and bought their tickets. Koji chose the movie since it was his idea anyway and no one wanted to argue anymore. They all sat in this order from left to right: JP, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe then Takuya. It was a teen comedy movie which made them laugh so hard & it lightened Zoe's mood. Takuya noticed this and smiled. Tommy didn't get it so during & after the movie he kept asking questions. They honestly didn't know how to answer him because he was still young they just always changed the subject when he'd asked. Then since it was about 7 (I know a really long comedy; ain't that awesome? XD) so they decided to eat dinner (since the movie was about 3 hours, they all finished their snacks by the first hour so they were hungry again.)

They decided to eat at this sushi place (it wasn't that formal but it also wasn't a fast food restaurant). They had sat down and ordered and Zoe picked this time was as good as any to tell them the bad news. She didn't know how to start it but the guys noticed she wanted to say something so they stopped talking to one another and gave her their undivided attention which made her more nervous. She started it out softly but the guys were getting impatient and kept telling her just to say it. "Come on Zoe! Whatever it is you know you can tell us." Tommy said impatiently but at the same time innocently and sweetly with a smile. "You now Tommy is right Zoe." Kouichi said. "We're your best friends, whatever you say we'll understand and try to help you." Takuya said reassuringly thinking she was trying to tell them she has a problem and is afraid to tell them about it. She took a deep breath then said: "I- I'm mov- moving b- back to I- Italy." They heard & understood that and all their eyes widened and all their mouths dropped obviously not expecting her to say that.

A/N: OMG! Zoe's moving! Did you guys expect that? Let's see what the others have to say in the next chapter. Anyway don't forget to review! Also:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier.

XOXO, xXPSLXx


	4. The Truth Is Out

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

_"Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends."_

_~Richard Bach_

Chapter 3: The Truth Is Out

"Y- You're m-moving?" Tommy managed to say.

Zoe just nodded.

They guys weren't taking it well. Koji and Kouichi both had depressed looks; JP has fallen down anime style & Takuya who took it the worst managed to keep a good composure & hide his sadness so Zoe wouldn't feel bad. But then he thought of trying to talk to her so she wouldn't leave. He first asked this: "Uh Zo, why do you have to go back to Italy exactly?" Zoe then told them about when her parents told her exactly a week ago.

_One week ago…_

_"Hey! I'm home!" Zoe said as she entered her house and took of her shoes._

_"Welcome back dear. Did you have fun with the guys?" Mrs. Orimoto asked._

_"Yup! We went to the new amusement park and we rode about a million rides!" Zoe said gleefully._

_She loved being with the guys because they were so much fun to be around (when they don't argue) and like she said before, they are her FIRST REAL friends._

_"Well that's good to hear." Mrs. Orimoto said._

_"But…" she continued in a somewhat sad tone._

_"But what? What's wrong mom?" Zoe asked worriedly._

_"Well Zoe honey, I don't know how to tell you this but…" Mrs. Orimoto trailed off._

_"Ya?" Zoe asked eagerly yet worriedly. She didn't really have a good feeling about the tone her mom was using._

_"We're moving back to Italy." Mrs. Orimoto finally said._

_Zoe stood in place shocked._

_Then she finally screamed: "WHAT? WHY?"_

_"Shhh… Calm down dear. Take deep breaths." Mrs. Orimoto said calmly._

_She did what her mother had said and spoke up "But mom, why do we have to leave Japan? I love it here!" She argued._

_"Yes yes I know dear but your father has been promoted and the main headquarters of his company is back in Italy." Mrs. Orimoto explained._

_"Ya but… what about school?" Zoe asked._

_"You'll be attending a prep school in Italy come fall."_

_"But…"_

_"Please dear. This is already hard enough on me and your father. So could you please cooperate?"_

_"Well… alright. When do we leave?" Zoe asked nervously._

_"We're leaving in 2 weeks." Mrs. Orimoto said._

_"You mean 2 Fridays from now?"_

_"No dear. We're leaving on the Saturday after the 2nd Friday."_

_"So I get to spend my first week of summer here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well fine. If you'll excuse me I'll go to bed now."_

_"Don't you want any dinner?"_

_"No I already ate with the guys. Thanks anyway." Zoe said with a forced smile but you could clearly see the sadness in her eyes._

_As she went up the stairs she slammed the door and screamed._

_Back downstairs, her screams could be heard._

_"I assume she's not taking the news well huh?" Mr. Orimoto asked._

_"Well… She's screaming" Mrs. Orimoto said sarcastically._

_Back upstairs after maybe about 10 minutes of screaming and crying she decided to stop since she realized it won't do her any good._

_So she called her 4 friends up and they had a four-way chat about the news._

_They all freaked like Zoe did, and kept asking her if she really has to go._

_She said she had to unless she wanted to disappoint & disobey her parents which by the way is very un-Zoe like._

_So they planned a way to convince Zoe's parents to let her stay._

_After planning, she noticed it was late and that they'll try the plan tomorrow._

_She said her good byes, hung up, did her nightly rituals and got under the covers of her bed._

_She was thinking to herself: "Oh, what if the plan doesn't work and I will really have to leave? And most importantly how do I tell Takuya & the others?"_

_Just thinking about it made her tear up again. She had to have hoped that the plan would work. So she just closed all thoughts and tried to fall asleep._

Zoe stopped there. She didn't really want to go into details on how the plan totally failed and how she felt worse.

That made the guys feel like all hope is gone and started thinking about her moving. Then Takuya was the first to snap out of it. "C'mon guys! Let's not be this way. I know you're all upset; so am I believe me. I just feel that we have all the time to be upset but we only have a week to be with Zoe. So let's keep a positive attitude!" Takuya finished. Koji weirdly enough was the first to agree with Takuya. "Ya you're right! We should make this the best week ever!" Not expecting that from Koji everyone was speechless. "What? I can't be positive every now and again without you guys being shocked?" They all nodded their heads which caused him to hit his forehead with his palm. Then Kouichi said: "Even though it was weird that Koji was happy and showed it, he's right! We gotta make every second with you, Zoe, count!" That caused Tommy to agree and jump with a little glee. JP as well agreed and finally got out of his depressed anime state. Zoe was so touched. "Really? You guys would really do that for me?" Their smiles grew wider and they nodded. Then Zoe went to them and gave them a hug. "Thanks you guys! You're the best!" she said. They all pulled apart when they heard "Awww's…" from the customers. They decided to leave shortly after because they noticed it was getting late. They all went their ways. Zoe was the first to part because her house ends in one way first. Then JP brought Tommy home because they lived near each other anyway. And Koichi was on his way back to his apartment so all that's left was Takuya and Koji who surprisingly lived near each other but not necessarily next door neighbors. The streets where they lived were pretty close to one another. So Takuya's house was first so before saying good bye Koji asked:

"Hey Takuya, how were you able to hold in your sadness awhile ago?"

"Psh. Who said I was sad?"

"Uh dude, she's like your best friend I figured you could ATLEAST feel sad."

"Well… I" he was starting to break down.

He knelt to the ground and started crying with his hands on his face.

Koji rolled his eyes and thought: "Why didn't I see this coming?"

So he helped Takuya up and walked him to his door. His mom had asked what happened and Koji explained. So after the explanations, Koji said he to go and Mrs. Kanbara said alright and thanks for taking care of Takuya when he broke down. Koji said no problem and that he was used to it. She giggled and Koji left. When Takuya regained composure, his mom helped him calm down and accept the fact that Zoe has to leave or at least helped him not to cry every time he thought of her leaving. He went upstairs, did his nightly routine and TRIED to sleep. At first he thought about all his moments with Zoe; the hole, him saving her from the falling tree & what happened in Ophanimon's library. That made him more upset so he started thinking about what he said back at the sushi place:

_"C'mon guys! Let's not be this way. I know you're all upset; so am I believe me. I just feel that we have all the time to be upset but we only have a week to be with Zoe. So let's keep a positive attitude!"_

He told himself: "I should really start following what I say. I should keep a positive attitude so Zoe won't feel worse." And with that he fell asleep dreaming about his best friend and how she would never leave.

A/N: How do you guys like this chapter? So Zoe's really leaving and there's nothing they can do about it. But thanks to Takuya, they're all looking at this situation very maturely. Anyway please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier.

XOXO, xXPSLXx


	5. The Twins Play MatchMaker

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

_If you love someone, let them know it._

_~ Anonymous_

Chapter 4: The Twins Play Matchmaker

The next day was a Saturday but everyone decided that they'll see each other on Monday, because on Mondays while adults are busy the kids are free to do what they want. So today Kouichi decided to spend his day with his brother. He called him up and he came over right away. Koji told Kouichi about what happened to Takuya the night before. Then Kouichi said:

"And you're surprised he did that?"

"No. I was just really hoping this time, it'd be different."

"Psh. You should know Takuya never changes."

"So true." Koji said laughing.

"So anyway I guess this means we have to get on with the plan?" Kouichi said.

"What plan?" Koji asked.

"Don't you remember? Operation: Get Together (Takumi Edition)?" Kouichi said.

"Oh ya now I remember!" Koji said.

"Psh." Was all Kouichi could say.

Then they started remembering the day when they came up with the plan.

_Set last year, after being relieved that Kouichi was alive, the doctor had said though Kouichi had to stay in the hospital for about 2-3 more weeks because even though he was alive, he was still kinda weak. At first Koji took care of him every day by himself since Kouichi's mom was really busy at work during the day, but she'd take care of Kouichi at night so Koji could rest. But after the third day, the others decided that Koji needed to rest more, so they made a schedule in which they would help Koji take care of Kouichi. Here's how it worked: Takuya on Mondays, JP on Tuesdays, Zoe on Wednesdays and Tommy on Thursdays. On Fridays and weekends the 4 of them would all help Koji take care of Kouichi. That's why after he got out of the hospital, Fridays were the days they'd all spend together._

_So anyway, the day Koji and Kouichi are currently reminiscing is the first day Zoe helped Koji. It basically went like this:_

_"Hey thanks again for helping Zoe." Koji said as they were both bringing pillows and blankets._

_"No problem Koji. I'm happy to help. And it's the least I could do; I bet Takuya wasn't that much help yesterday huh?" Zoe said._

_"Whoa, you know him so well." Koji said._

_"Eh, he's way predictable & you should know he never changes." Zoe said._

_"And weirdly enough, I was actually hoping he would've yesterday." Koji said._

_Zoe walked over and sat at the chair by Kouichi's bed side._

_"Hey Kouichi! How are you feeling?" Zoe said._

_Kouichi was opening his eyes fully to see Zoe by his side._

_"Oh hey. Is that you Zoe?" he said weakly._

_"Is there any other?" Zoe said with a smile._

_"Ha-ha. I guess not" he laughed weakly._

_"Well, I'm feeling alright, still a little weak but nothing serious." Kouichi said._

_"That's good to hear." She said with a smile of relief._

_"Hey Zoe, can you watch over Kouichi first? I'll just get lunch for all of us." Koji said._

_"Sure." Zoe said._

_And with that Koji left. There were a few moments of silence until Kouichi spoke up._

_"Hey Zoe?" Kouichi asked._

_"Ya what's up?" Zoe replied._

_"Well, I'm just curious but..." Kouichi trailed off._

_"But… What?" Zoe said._

_"Well I just wanted to know if you fulfilled your promise to Takuya." Kouichi said._

_Zoe knowing what he meant; played clueless and asked:_

_"What promise?" she asked cluelessly._

_"Oh don't play dumb with me, you know very well what promise I'm talking about, I might be physically weak but I haven't lost any memories." Kouichi said._

_Zoe sighed. The jig was up, she had to fess up._

_"Fine. I haven't yet." Zoe said._

_Kouichi was in shock. Then Koji entered the room with their lunches._

_"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Koji said._

_"ZOE AND TAKUYA HAVEN'T GONE OUT YET!" Kouichi practically screamed._

_"WHAT?" Koji semi-screamed while dropping their lunch. He was just as surprised as Kouichi was._

_"Awwww… That was my lunch." Kouichi whimpered._

_"Don't worry I'll get you a new one but first…" Koji said as he looked over to Zoe giving her a "you've got some explaining to do" look._

_"Why are you both so shocked that I haven't fulfilled the promise yet? I mean Kouichi isn't in his best condition and it's all too soon…" Zoe started blabbing out excuses._

_"C'mon Zoe, you know those aren't the real reasons." Koji said._

_"Ya you know, you can tell us." Kouichi said assuringly._

_"Well… alright." Zoe said._

_"The real reason why I haven't fulfilled the promise is because well like I said about Kouichi's condition that is probably half of the real reason." Zoe said._

_"Then what's the other half?" Koji asked eagerly._

_"Well I'm just worried if I'm the one to ask, it would make me look… I don't know… desperate?" Zoe said._

_Then Koji & Kouichi started laughing._

_"Hey what's so funny?" Zoe said angrily and annoyed._

_"Zoe, you already did ask him, the promise is already the question." Koji said._

_"Ya but it wasn't the official one." Zoe argued._

_"Official one?" Kouichi asked._

_"Ya when I made the promise, there was a condition that he had to fulfill, so basically it's not the official asking out." Zoe said._

_"Ok since when did asking someone out become so complicated?" Koji wondered._

_"I don't know, that's just how things are." Zoe said._

_"So wait, hold up, if I understood any of this, you would go out with Takuya if he was the one who asked you?" Kouichi asked._

_"Uh… Ya if it's for the sake of keeping my promise… and not because I like him that way… then ya I'd accept." Zoe said._

_"Psh." Koji said._

_"Oh what now Koji?" Zoe said annoyed._

_"You so like Takuya that way." Koji said with a smirk._

_"Ugh… Takuya is my best friend! I so don't like him that way." Zoe said blushing._

_"Sure you don't." Koji said in a sarcastic tone._

_"Ugh!" She said, still blushing, with an annoyed tone._

_After that both Koji & Kouichi had their thinking faces on with a smirk by the way._

_"Oh no." Zoe said in horror when she saw that they both had their thinking faces._

_"Oh no what Zoe?" Kouichi asked, still with a smirk._

_"You guys are planning something that is not generally bad but bad for me." Zoe said._

_"What would make you think that?" Koji said with a smirk._

_"Ugh! You twins are impossible!" Zoe said._

_"Uh huh!" Koji said while hi fiving his brother._

_Zoe, annoyed, came up with an excuse to leave the room even though for only a few minutes, she just felt she had to get out now._

_"Well if you two will excuse me, I'm gonna go get new lunches since SOMEONE dropped our old ones." Zoe said then she left._

_While she was gone the twins started thinking the same thing._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Koji?" Kouichi asked._

_"If you're thinking of a way to get Takuya to ask Zoe out then ya we're thinking alike." Koji said._

_The twins laughed._

So the twins stopped reminiscing there and jumped ahead 2 weeks later (more or less) when it has been about 3 days since Kouichi got out of the hospital.

_They had called Tommy and told him to come over. When Tommy got there, they told him about their basic plan and he was all for it. The twins were glad that he wanted to help. So they started of thinking of ways Takuya can ask Zoe out. They basically came down to these 3 ways:_

_Just let him walk up to her, let him take deep breaths and ask her out; this was Kouichi's idea. He liked it because it's straight forward._

_Ask through a letter, this was Koji's idea. He felt it was a good idea, because it was a way of asking her without him being there when she reads it._

_And last but not the least, "Serenade." This was Tommy's idea. He found it a really sweet way of telling someone how you feel and also he knows that Zoe loves music._

_Then they decided this plan should have a name because it was all too brilliant in Koji's opinion. The two agreed and thought for about a minute. Kouichi came up with Operation: Get Together; but Tommy said it was too general and had to have an essence of Takuya & Zoe in it. So Tommy decided to combine Takuya & Zoe's names and he came up with Takumi. He loved how he used Zoe's real name, Izumi, even though Zoe doesn't like anyone except for her relatives to call her that. So Koji decided to put it together to make: Operation: Get Together (Takumi Edition). They all liked it._

So now they were on their way over to Takuya's to tell him about their plan but before they could exit through the front door JP stopped them. He said he heard everything and was willing to do whatever he can to stop them. At first they didn't take him seriously but later on they realized he was serious.

The twins stopped reminiscing until there because they did not want to remember how JP totally ruined everything. They did remember however that after the whole JP thing, that they all decided to put the plan on hold because if they tried it again anytime soon after that, JP would easily ruin it again. So now the twins have decided to try the plan again because they figured: "Hey it's been a whole year already, I doubt he'll see this coming." Koji said. So they called Tommy up:

"Hey Tommy!"

"Hey Koji! What's up?"

"Operation: Get Together (Takumi Edition) is a go!"

"Whoa really? Yay! It's been a really long time!"

"I know right? So can you come over here to Kouichi's place so we can all go over to Takuya's and tell him about it?"

"Sure! I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Great! Bye! See ya!"

"Buh bye Koji."

They both hung up.

Koji was on speaker phone so Kouichi basically knew what they were talking about. While waiting for Tommy they decided to watch TV. It was on Nickelodeon then they were showing iCarly. The twins found it alright and decided to watch it because it was almost done anyway. The episode was iKiss. It was at the part where Freddie & Sam were talking on the balcony, leading up to their famous kiss. Of course being the immature guys they were, the twins said "ewww… and gross!" during the kiss. But after the kiss; all in all they found them together as a couple, if that were to ever happen, sweet. It kind of reminded them of Takuya & Zoe; which obviously thinking of that made them smile. The reasons why they thought of their 2 friends having a "Seddie" relationship was because first of all were their outer appearances & personalities. Takuya is a gullible brunette like Freddie while Zoe is a tough blonde like Sam. And also in terms of how they behave towards each other. At first Takuya & Zoe argued a lot as Tommy had told them before, but now they are good friends, best friends actually just like Sam & Freddie although in Sam & Freddie's case they are good friends only, not best friends but way better than before. Then just when the episode ended, the doorbell rang, Koji stood up to answer the door, and Kouichi turned the TV off. Tommy was there like they expected and they all went outside to walk over to Takuya's.

They were at Takuya's front steps and Kouichi rang the doorbell. Takuya answered the door.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Takuya asked.

"We need to talk to you." Koji said in a somewhat serious manner.

"Ok… Well let's talk in the living room." Takuya said as he led them inside.

They all sat down in the living room. It was just Takuya at his house because his parents were at work while Shinya was with his friends at the park.

"So… What'd ya guys wanna talk about?" Takuya asked curiously.

"Well Takuya, first of all, do you remember when you & Koji fought Cherubimon?" Kouichi asked.

"Of course! How could I forget?" Takuya said with a sheepish grin.

"Well… We were actually getting at the part wherein we all made promises to you & Koji remember?" Tommy said.

"Uh… Ya I do remember some of the promises." Takuya said.

"Uh huh, but do you remember Zoe's promise?" Koji asked hopefully.

Takuya thought about it and after a couple of minutes remembered the promise and how he dreamt about it when he was temporarily knocked out during the battle; which caused him to blush and the twins along with Tommy to smile.

"Y-ya I do." Takuya said, still blushing.

"Great! Cause we have ideas on how it can be fulfilled." Tommy said excitedly.

"Ideas?" He asked somewhat curiously and nervously at the same time.

"Don't worry, none of these ideas will make you look bad." Kouichi said reassuringly."

And with that said, they told Takuya about the 3 ways he can ask her out.

At first obviously trying to hide how he really feels and failing at it; he asked:

"Whoa wait… what about Koji?" Takuya asked.

"Wait what about me?" Koji said defensively.

"I'm just saying, didn't Zoe make that promise to you too?" Takuya said not even sure anymore where he's going with this.

"W-Well…" Koji stammered. He couldn't really think of anything at the moment.

"Well… She only promised it to the one who would defeat Cherubimon and that was you." Kouichi continued with a smirk.

"Uh well…" Takuya trailed off.

"Ha! Can't think of anything now can we?" Koji said with a smirk; he gained his composure back after what Kouichi said.

"Well fine! I'll go with whatever you guys have in mind as long as Zoe can fulfill her promise already." Takuya said impatiently.

"Right." Koji said sarcastically with a smirk.

"What?" Takuya said a bit annoyed. He never liked it when Koji would smirk AND be sarcastic at the same time. He found it rather… Well… Threatening; ya that's the word to describe it, Takuya thought.

"I know that you know, Zoe fulfilling her promise to you, isn't the only reason why you're agreeing to do this." Koji said, still with his smirk, but no sarcastic tone.

Takuya blushed at what Koji had just said.

"What other reason could I possibly have?" Takuya asked Koji, in a somewhat "pretending to be clueless" tone, but he was still blushing.

"Dude, you already know the answer to that." Kouichi said with a smirk as well.

That made Takuya blush even harder.

"Uh… Takuya, why are you blushing?" Tommy asked ever so innocently but he knew what was going on and a smirk played on his lips.

"I-I'm not blushing! I just have a fever." Takuya said, stammering.

"Ya right… any who… Tommy, the plans." Kouichi said obviously not believing Takuya's lie, he was always a horrible liar, Kouichi thought.

"Oh right! Pick from the 3 ideas we came up with." Tommy said as he laid the poster board where the ideas were placed on the coffee table.

"Hmmmm…" Takuya said as he scanned through the ideas, thinking which one would be the best way to ask Zoe out. After a few moments he finally decided and said:

"How about the writing a letter idea? It seems like the best." Takuya said.

"Boo yah! My idea totally pawned your idea bro!" Koji said, enthusiastically & mockingly, to his twin who just rolled his eyes.

"You're so immature Koji." Kouichi said plainly.

"You're just sad cause he picked MY idea." Koji said mockingly.

"All right, would you chill Koji." Tommy said rather annoyed.

"Fine" Koji said stubbornly as he sat back down on his seat.

"Now that that is settled, let's start with this letter." Tommy said as he gave Takuya the purple stationary with a butterfly theme and a black pen.

"Ok but there's a tiny problem." Takuya said.

"What's the problem?" Kouichi asked.

"Well… I have no idea what to write." Takuya said.

The three fell down anime style, they expected this. After getting back up Koji was the first to speak:

"Dude, as your GUY best friend…" Koji said as he put a hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"I can honestly say all you have to do is write what's in your heart." Koji said.

"Write what's in my heart?" Takuya asked, dumbfounded. He wasn't deep like Koji was.

"I'm just saying, the best way to do this, is to think of Zoe, empty your mind of nothing but her which shouldn't be that hard, then everything will fall into place." Koji said.

"Awwww… Thanks Koji" Takuya said but after awhile he said:

"Hey what do you mean by it should be easy to empty mind?" Takuya said somewhat angry.

"I'm just saying… You think about her a lot already so it shouldn't be that hard." Koji said with a smirk.

Takuya blushed hard.

"Man I come up with the best excuses." Koji thought. He merely wanted to imply that his best friend was dumb but then he came up with what he said. After that, the guys left Takuya alone to ponder on his thoughts.

He sat there just thinking about his best friend like Koji suggested. He thought of nothing but Zoe, which made his heart rise. It went on like that for what seem liked hours to him but only about 10 minutes in reality. Then after awhile he started writing. It took him quite awhile to write it but he was able to finish it before his parents and Shiny came home. Once they got home, and after dinner he went upstairs to his room, lie down on his bed and reread his letter to Zoe silently to himself.

Dear Zoe,

I know that you wouldn't really be expecting this from me because well I guess I'm just your typical goggle head boy next door who's always willing to help. Well anyway I'm writing this letter to you because I'm sorry I don't really have the guts to say this in person. I know I've faced Dark Seraphimon & other potentially dangerous Digimon head on without fear but that was because I guess with you, Agunimon, BurningGreymon & the others with me, I felt a lot more confident.

So anyway I just wanted to say you're a really awesome person and I've always wondered how I got lucky that I met you. You're one of the most incredible people I've ever met. You're really tough even though you don't show it as much anymore, which is actually a good thing on my part. (Hehe) Anyway you're smart cool & fun and over all the best person I've ever met.

I know that soon you'll be going back to Italy, but before that, would you like to go on a date with me? You still owe me that date; I did defeat Cherubimon after all.

And also, always remember, I'm here for you. Never think, even for a second, that I would ever betray or forget you. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me.

-Takuya

He was pretty satisfied with his letter; after all, it did come from his heart. Just to be sure though, went to his desk where his laptop was and logged on to Yahoo! Messenger, and hoped Koji was online. And luckily enough he was.

Here's how the chat went:

_"Hey Koji!"_

_"Hey Takuya! Have you finished your letter yet?"_

_"Yup! I just wanted to ask your opinion about it."_

_"Well, send it to me."_

_"Ok"_

Takuya quickly typed it on MS Word, and sent it to Koji through YM.

After receiving it, Koji read it. There were a couple of minutes of silence until Takuya heard the IM noise which meant Koji was finished reading it.

_"Takuya…" was all Koji typed._

_"Whoa Koji what's wrong?"_

_"It's… amazing."_

_"I mean for your standards." Koji quickly typed, he didn't want Takuya to feel all superior._

_"Awwww... Than-… wait what do you mean by my standards?" He typed with an annoyed look on his face._

_"=))" Koji typed._

_"Ha-ha very funny. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this to her front doorstep."_

_Takuya logged out._

After logging out and turning of his laptop, he placed the letter neatly inside a purple envelope with "For Zoe" written all fancy like on the front of it. He sneaked downstairs, and made his way out real quiet like. When he was out the door, he cheered a silent "YES!" just because he didn't get caught.

He walked over to Zoe's house which oddly enough wasn't as far as he thought. Anyway he paced himself over to Zoe's front door; he placed the envelope carefully on the step with a plastic purple rose to match. He rang the doorbell and hid in a nearby bush. To his luck, Zoe was the one who answered it. Upon seeing no one, she was about to close the door, until she looked down and saw the envelope which was for her as obviously stated in the front and saw the purple rose. She blushed at this and closed the door. That's when Takuya left from hiding only to find Zoe on her doorstep once more this time with a look that clearly stated: "What are you doing here at my house at this hour?"

He turned around.

"Uh… H-hey Zoe." Takuya said.

"So you sent me this letter & rose?" Zoe asked.

"Uh… ya I did, didn't you read it yet?" He said.

"No… I was going to, then I heard a noise outside and I saw you so I came out here to see what you were up to. Then I put two and two together and figured just as much you gave me these, so since you're here, I'll read it right now. "

"O-Ok…" Takuya said nervously as his voice trailed off.

Zoe began reading. She laughed after awhile.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Takuya asked, making his way towards her.

"The part where you said I don't show my toughness back here, I did remember hurting you a lot back then, I'm sorry about that." Zoe said as she giggled.

Takuya laughed nervously as he remembered those times. More specifically, when they fell both fell in the hole; Zoe slapped Takuya non-stop. Then also when Takuya and Tommy didn't believe Zoe got her spirit, she both strangled their necks in a way. Then the final time was when they were all stuck in Mercurymon's beast form and Zoe felt something touch her so she got a piece of wood and turned around to hit it but accidentally hit Takuya on the head instead.

Zoe continued reading and blushed when she finally got to the part where Takuya asked her out.

Takuya noticed and blushed as well.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Huh?" Takuya asked, he was pretty deep in thought on the subject of Zoe's reaction.

"I said yes, I'll go on that promised date with you." Zoe said with a smile and a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Really?" Takuya said excitedly.

"Sure why not? I did promise." She said.

"Well… Ya you did." He said.

"Great so how about Wednesday at 9?" She asked.

"Sure! See ya on Monday." He said cheerfully as he turned around and left.

"Ya see ya!" She said as she waved to him and closed the door.

Takuya quickly made his way home and carefully sneaked up to his room. Thankfully his parents were tired and were resting in their room so they didn't really notice him leaving and coming back again. But unluckily when he got up to his room and turned on the lights, Shinya was sitting on the chair by his desk and Takuya got startled when Shinya turned the chair around to face him.

"Shinya! Why are you here?" Takuya asked somewhat mad.

"I noticed you left, so I waited here until you came home." Shinya said innocently.

"Oh… Well thanks bro but you really didn't have to wait for me." Takuya said as he said made his way over to his bro and messed his hair up a little.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I just wanted to know what happened with you and Zoe." Shinya said with a smirk.

Takuya obviously nervous decided to act clueless.

"I-I don't know what y-you're t-talking a-about." He stammered.

"Uh huh. Don't try and act all clueless with me. I know you snuck out of the house just to give the letter and purple rose to Zoe." Shinya said still smirking.

"How'd you know about those things?" Takuya asked, demanding an answer.

"I was just bluffing!" Shinya said as he rolled on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh! Shinya would you just leave please?" Takuya asked rather annoyed.

"Fine." Shinya said stubbornly. Usually he wouldn't have given in so easily, but it was late and he was tired so he really didn't want to have to fight his brother right now.

Before he left though he said:

"Takuya, if you really love Zoe, I suggest you tell her before she leaves for Italy." Then he left and closed the door.

After Shinya left, Takuya did his nightly rituals and lay down on his bed. He thought about what Shinya had said and his mind was filled with different thoughts such as this:

_OK since when did my brother become Dr. Love?_

_But he may be right._

_Wait do I really like her that way?_

_Ya you do._

_Wait who are you?_

_I'm your conscience._

_My conscience?_

_Ya don't you know I'm supposed to help you tell right from wrong._

_Oh ya but you're wrong about this one. Zoe is my best friend, I don't have deeper feelings for her._

_Yes you do! I'm your conscience meaning I know everything about you, and even though you're not realizing it yet or you just don't want to admit it, you love her._

_No I do not! Takuya's mind retorted._

_Yes you do! His conscience fought back._

_No I do not!_

_Yes you do!_

_No I don't! Takuya's mind said._

_No you don't! The conscience said._

_Yes I do and that's final. Takuya's mind finally said._

_Alright; the conscience said obviously proud of himself._

By now Takuya's head started to hurt. He had realized he was having a mind vs. conscience debate inside his head. He was sad though, he knew his conscience was right. He really did have feelings for her, he just didn't know how to express it or admit it.

A/N: Ha-ha! The twins are just AWESOME! Don't you think? And notice how I added a little Seddie there; yes I'm a proud Seddie (Sam & Freddie) shipper! :D They are just like Takuya & Zoe! Except real humans not anime =)) Anyway please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or iCarly.

XOXO, xXPSLXx


	6. The Promised Date

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

_We shall never know all the good that a simple smile can do._

_~Anonymous_

Chapter 5: The Promised Date

It was finally Wednesday, the day of Takuya & Zoe's date. But before that, let's have a recap on what happened last Monday night, when the gang all met and hung around at the Start of the Summer Fair, the very same fair Tommy wanted to go to last week but was promised that they will go the next week which was this week.

_Monday Night_

_Takuya just arrived on the fairgrounds wearing a red kimono and sandals; everyone was told to wear kimonos and sandals as it is tradition. Thankfully it wasn't that hot yet since summer has just begun there was still a little essence of spring in the air. He waited impatiently for the others._

_"Ugh! I'm the first one here! This doesn't make sense! They all said to meet here at 6." He said slightly annoyed._

_He looked at his watch, it was already 6:05 pm, and so he just stood there tapping his foot impatiently while looking around the fair but remaining in the same spot._

_He was about to go off and look for everyone when suddenly JP came running toward him. He saw that JP was wearing a blue kimono and like him sandals._

_"Hey! Took you long enough." Takuya said as he greeted JP with their infamous handshake which was pretty weird so a lot people ended up staring at them until they've finished it._

_"Ha-ha. Ya sorry for being late, I got held up because there was this kid from my school whom I passed by on my way here who wanted to see my magic tricks." He said with a big grin._

_"Ha-ha. You were always good at those." Takuya said._

_"Ya I know right?" JP said._

_They continued talking until somebody tackled Takuya._

_"Hey Takuya!"_

_"Oh it's you Tommy." Takuya said as he looked up stood up and hugged him._

_"Ah! Takuya I need to breathe." Tommy said._

_"Oh sorry little buddy!" Takuya said as he let go of him._

_Tommy was wearing a kimono too but a green one and of course sandals._

_Just after that the twins came running up to them. They were wearing the same kind of kimono except Koji's was a dark blue shade while Kouichi's was pure black with a white belt for contrast._

_"Hey guys!" Kouichi greeted cheerfully._

_"Hey Kouichi!" Takuya said as he did another one of those weird handshakes with Kouichi which again people stared at._

_"Hey Koji!" Takuya said with a simple high five. Those complicated handshakes weren't really Koji's thing; Tommy was too young to learn those and Zoe just found it plain weird._

_Then after that, the twins and Tommy kept teasing Takuya about Zoe; yes they know what happened last Saturday at Zoe's house. Takuya had told them the day before. It went on like that for what seemed like hours to Takuya but only a couple of minutes in reality; while JP ate popcorn which he bought at a nearby kiosk while the teasing went on and on. He still had a crush on Zoe but it's not as strong as back in the Digital World. Deep down inside, little by little, he's already getting over her and he didn't even know it so he was still getting jealous of other guys who would flirt with her and such. Anyway everything came to a sudden halt as Zoe started approaching them. She was wearing a purple kimono with wisps of wind designs on it and her hair was in a half ponytail with a rubber band being used to tie it but it was covered with a white bow, the down part reached little past her shoulders with the ends curled . She even had a fan with the same design to match. The guys all stared at her in awe which made her smirk._

_"So what do you guys think?" She asked as she did a little curtsy to show off._

_They all stared at her like she was an angel sent down from heaven above. But Takuya finally spoke up:_

_"You look great!" He said sweetly with an equally sweet smile to match; he was kind of blushing as well._

_"Thanks Taki." She said just as sweetly with a smile as well and she also had a hint of blush in her cheeks._

_Kouichi & Koji noticed this and of course did not hesitate to put their Takumi get together plan on the way._

_"So anyway me & Kouichi are going to hit the rides and see how many time we can ride them nonstop without fail. We'll meet you guys at the Ferris Wheel at around 8 for dinner." Koji said as he dragged Kouichi to the roller coasters._

_Tommy, knowing where this was going, decided to do his part, which was drag JP with him so that Takuya & Zoe could be alone._

_"C'mon JP! Let's go to the stands! I bet I can beat you at any game here!" Tommy said boastfully. He did this because he knew JP would never turn down a challenge especially from a little kid like him._

_"Wow! Big words for such a little guy! Alright, let's see if you can beat me in a race to there?" JP said._

_"You're on!" Tommy said as they raced towards the different stands._

_Now Takuya and Zoe were the only ones left. They were just standing there until Takuya decided to break the silence._

_"So what ya wanna do Zo? We got about 2 hours to kill." Takuya said happily returning back to his old self._

_"Hmmm… I think Tommy & JP have the right idea." Zoe said with a taunting smile._

_"Where are you getting at there?" Takuya asked with the same smile._

_"Like Tommy, I bet you I can defeat you at any game here." She said proudly._

_"Well alright then and like JP let's race there." Takuya said as he started running._

_"Hey! No fair! These shoes aren't made for running!" She yelled as she tried her best to run after him._

_She finally caught up to him at this stand wherein the trick is to knock all the 3 bottles down._

_"This should be simple enough". Takuya thought._

_He turned around and saw Zoe eyeing him suspiciously._

_He just grinned at her as a response._

_Things pretty much went like that for the 2 hours. Takuya vs. Zoe in whatever game there is, either one of them winning or losing, then Takuya running and Zoe yelling after him. Yes it's the age old cat and mouse chase. They had to stop when Takuya bumped into Koji. He turned around, looking slightly annoyed._

_"What took you guys?" Koji asked impatiently._

_Takuya & Zoe exchanged looks then Takuya spoke up._

_"Oops… My bad Koji, sorry we were just having too much fun. I kept beating Zoe at a lot of games here." Takuya said proudly._

_Zoe elbowed him hard._

_"Nuh-uh! I beat you like at least 4 out of 7 games here!" Zoe argued._

_"Ok ok can we please just stop arguing? I'm hungry." JP said coming in between them before they got physical._

_"He's right! But then again you are ALWAYS hungry JP." Tommy teased._

_"Ha-ha very funny Tommy." JP said sarcastically._

_"Alright me, Koji and JP will go buy food while you guys hit the Ferris Wheel. I hear the fireworks are amazing." Kouichi said._

_"Don't you guys want to see the fireworks?" Zoe asked innocently. She didn't really want them to miss it since Kouichi did say it was amazing._

_"Nah don't worry. Me & Kouichi already saw it." Koji said reassuringly._

_"Really? But what about JP?" Zoe asked._

_JP was about to speak until Koji covered his mouth while Kouichi spoke._

_"Well he said he was hungry and I don't want to keep him waiting so you 3 just ride it and have fun ok?" Kouichi said with a smile._

_"Well.. alright. Come on guys." Zoe turned and said to Takuya and Tommy making their way there._

_So the 6 divided into 2 groups. Now let's see… Tommy's job was clean and simple. Here's how it went:_

_The three were lining up in front of the Ferris Wheel. Tommy at first was in between them but when they were about the third in line; Tommy sneakily snuck out and linked their arms together. Luck was on his side as the two didn't notice. When the cart opened in front of them, that's only when they noticed Tommy was gone but it was too late as the guy pushed them both in as to not cause a hold up._

_They both fell to the floor since they did get pushed but were quickly able to stand up and sit on the chair. After a few minutes of silence, the ride finally started and Takuya began to strike up a conversation._

_"Hey I'm sorry for what happened back there." He said sincerely._

_"Well… It's ok. I should've expected that kind of act from you." She said teasingly._

_"Ha-ha. Yup! You know me so well." He said._

_"Well. You are Takuya; which means you're very predictable and you're my best friend so… ya I should know you so well." She said as she laughed teasingly._

_"Ha-ha ya." He said. He's always loved her laugh; it made him feel so good inside._

_They sat closer to each other as the fireworks started. Without warning Zoe leaned on her best friend's shoulder which made him blush for awhile but luckily when she looked up and smiled at him, his blush was gone or at least not obvious. While watching the fireworks, Takuya began speaking up._

_"Uh hey Zo, I know we promised not to talk about it but I'm really going to miss you when you leave." Takuya said sadly as he looked down on her._

_"Don't worry Takuya." She said looking up._

_"Everything's gonna be alright." She said with a sweet smile on her face._

_"I hope you're right about that." He said teasingly._

_"Aren't I always?" She said just as teasingly as she sat back upright._

_"Don't push it." He said while playfully punching her shoulder._

_After that, they watched the fireworks together, while Takuya asked how fireworks work and Zoe trying her best to explain it to him but obviously failing._

_Anyway, when the ride was over they quickly made their way out of the cart, remembering a little earlier that they had lost Tommy._

_They were looking all around until a sudden beam of light hit Takuya right in the eyes._

_"Ugh! What's going on?" He asked annoyed._

_He couldn't see what was happening but he did feel like he was being dragged away somewhere._

_When he could finally see, a man comes up to his face and says:_

_"Congratulations! You have been chosen to sing in front of everyone tonight! " The man said excitedly expecting Takuya to be all for it. He was sadly mistaken._

_"Listen dude, I appreciate but I really gotta go. I lost my friend and…" but he was cut off._

_"No you listen kid! Either you go up there and sing your best or we'll force you up there like we forced you back here."_

_"Fine." Takuya said stubbornly._

_"And don't you there sing badly up there or else…."_

_"Chizz! He found out what I was thinking" Takuya thought to himself._

_"Or else what?" Takuya said somewhat intimidating and at the same time bluffing._

_"Well… you should know, you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of all these people, especially your little girlfriend, now do you?." The man said with a smirk._

_"Ok first of all, she's not my girlfriend; she's just a girl who happens to be my best friend." Takuya said, denying the fact that he and Zoe were something more, but with a hint of obvious blush on his face._

_"Ya… right." The man said sarcastically._

_"It's true!" Takuya said still with blush._

_The man was about to say something until he heard someone say "Showtime!"_

_So the man along with his 2 big friends if not bodyguards, pushed Takuya on stage forcibly._

_After that, Takuya was now on center stage with the spotlight shining down on him nicely._

_He looked around the crowd and saw all his friends in front of the humungous crowd._

_He sighed in relief as he saw Tommy with them._

_He also did see Koji, Kouichi & Zoe smiling teasingly obviously waiting for him to sing and possibly screw up. Tommy on the other hand was cheering the loudest for him along with the crowd and JP was just sitting back, waiting to enjoy the show with some popcorn and cotton candy._

_The music started playing as Takuya started to sing; he had recognized this song as Crush by: David Archuleta. He thanked God that he memorized this song awhile back._

__

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
There's a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much**

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away

_The song played some notes so Takuya looked over to his friends. Koji had his mouth dropped; he was really surprised that he sung well. Kouichi & Zoe were now cheering with Tommy and the crowd as loud as they could. He saw Zoe smile at him and he smiled back and continued singing._

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away

_After having sung the second chorus, he realized why he was singing this well. The reason is because the lyrics he's singing are exactly what he's feeling right now about a certain blonde we all know. So after figuring that out he started thinking about her and if possible, he was actually singing better than he was awhile ago._

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
This crush ain't going away  
Going away  
Going away

_After singing, he heard the crowd cheer so loud and he even heard the word "Encore!" coming from different people. He went down the stage only to be hugged/tackled by Tommy._

_"You were awesome Takuya! How come you never told us you could sing?" Tommy said as he helped him up._

_He was about to answer until Kouichi, Koji & JP came over._

_"Takuya! I had no idea you had it in you!" Kouichi said as they did their silly handshake once more which made some people stare again._

_"Me neither Kouichi." Takuya said._

_Koji just remained silent. Takuya noticed this and said:_

_"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked Koji as he tried to snap him out of his shocked phase._

_"Oh wait what? Sorry Takuya I was just so surprised you sang like that." Koji said._

_"Now that's what I like to hear" Takuya said proudly._

_"Uh Takuya, I think that was half an insult to ya know." JP said._

_"I'll take that from Koji any day." Takuya said as he, JP, Kouichi & Tommy laughed while Koji glared at him._

_Thank goodness Zoe came up and hugged Takuya before Koji threw a fist at him._

_"TAKUYA! You were A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! How come you never told me you could sing like that?" She said as she hugged him tighter then letting him go._

_"Because I never knew I could sing like that." Takuya said teasingly._

_"That is so predictable of you." She said just as teasingly._

_After that, they ate, played some more games, then they all walked home together._

Back to the present, Takuya is getting ready for his date with Zoe. He woke up at around 10 which is early for him and did his morning rituals. When he finished everything he looked at the clock and it read 11:30. He ran out the door, on his way to the restaurant where he and Zoe were going to have lunch.

Zoe did the same although she woke up earlier and she didn't run to the restaurant because she wasn't the one who woke up late.

_At the Restaurant_

Zoe was waiting for Takuya to get there. They promised to meet there at 12. She looked at her watch 11:45.

"Well he's not late… yet." Zoe thought to herself.

Then after awhile Takuya came bursting out the restaurant door and he ran over to where Zoe was sitting.

"Sorry I'm late." Takuya said as he hurriedly sat down.

Zoe's response was a burst of laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" he asked a little annoyed.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Look." She said as she showed him her watch.

It read 11:50 am, Wednesday.

"Whoa so I'm on time?" Takuya asked shocked but laughing a bit at himself.

"You're actually early!" Zoe said still laughing this time with Takuya and not at him.

After the waiter got their orders they started talking about different stuff; mostly memories from the Digital World. Little did they know they were being spied on by a pair of twins.

"Ok tell me again why are we doing this and not to mentioned dressed like this?" Koji asked. He & Kouichi were both dressed like spies, with the full on black outfit with a belt and black shoes.

"Because I told you we are doing this so that if Takuya messes up which I'm pretty sure he will, we'll be able to help him out. And remember were dressed like this because we have to blend in" Kouichi said. They were seated at a table not too far from Takuya & Zoe but weren't noticed by them because if they were to look the twins' way, the twins would safely hide their faces in a newspaper, trying to pretend to read it.

"Oh sure because everyone just finds it normal to wear a full on black outfit during summer. Way to go Kouichi!" Koji said sarcastically.

"You're sarcasm is noted. Now let's just continue with this spying thing." Kouichi said annoyed.

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm telling this was all your idea!" Koji said.

"Alright just keep it down." Kouichi said as some people started to stare. Thankfully Takuya & Zoe were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice anything anymore.

Anyway after getting their food, eating it; in Zoe's case politely and orderly but in Takuya's case; well the normal way of eating for Takuya; abnormal for others except Zoe who was used to it and just giggled at him.

After eating they talked some more and eventually paid the bill and left with Kouichi & Koji following them closely behind.

So anyway they walked to the amusement park which was somewhere in the outskirts of town.

They rode a bunch of roller coasters and stereotypically you'd think that Zoe would be scared and hold onto Takuya the whole time right? Well Zoe isn't that kind of girl when it comes to roller coasters although she becomes that kind of girl in haunted houses and the like but sadly for Takuya there wasn't any at the amusement park.

After about 2 hours of nonstop riding of roller coasters and the like, they decided to leave before any of them started to hurl. Also aside from riding roller coasters, they ate some food and walked thorugh the Hall of Mirrors. They pretty much spent a good 6 hours there. You can't really blame them; the park was H-U-G-E! And they managed to ride all rides there. Oh and as for Kouichi and Koji, when they saw Takuya & Zoe leaving they were going to go after them but decided not to since they were having too much fun at the amusement park. They just prayed though that Takuya won't screw anything up.

It was about 6:00 so Takuya took her to this place with this hill under a tree which had an AMAZING view. He blindfolded her as they left the amusement park and of course you could guess Zoe's reaction.

"Hey! I can't see!" Zoe said.

"That's the point." Takuya said and even though she couldn't see him she could tell he was smirking right then and there.

"Ugh! Takuya! You better tell me where we're going!" She said impatiently.

"Don't' worry. It's a great place. I just want you to be surprised when you see it." Takuya said.

"Well, alright if you say so." She said.

After walking a couple of steps, Zoe felt like she was entering then sitting on a car seat.

"Hey Takuya." She said.

"Ya?" He asked.

"Are we in a car or something?" Zoe asked.

"Yup! The place where we're going is kind of far from the amusement park so I had one of my dad's company's drivers to give us a lift, but don't worry, it's walking distance from our houses so we'll walk home." He explained.

"Oh okay." Zoe said.

After about 30 minutes or so, the car came to a stop. They both got out, Takuya thanked the driver, and he led Zoe to the spot under the tree on the hill. Once they got there, he positioned her at the right place and took of her blindfold. She blinked a couple of times to get used to the light since she saw nothing but darkness the last few minutes ago. Once her eyes were finally adjusted she saw the magnificent view. The sky was blue and the weather was just perfect; not too hot and it was breezy; the perfect summer day. After staring at the view for about a few minutes in awe she turned around and was surprised to see a picnic properly prepared.

"Takuya did you…" She was speechless.

"Yup! I did it all myself. Told ya you'd be surprised." Takuya said with a big grin.

"Yup! I really am surprised especially since you did all this by yourself." She said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny." Takuya said sarcastically which made Zoe giggle.

After awhile of eating her favorite foods; Takuya knew all her favorites which consisted of cheese pizza for the main course & strawberries and chocolate for dessert along with Starbucks Caramel Frappes, and it was all here in the picnic which in Zoe's reaction was a big smile and a hug. Anyway Zoe noticed that they were the only ones there.

"Hey Takuya, why is this place deserted?" She asked him.

"Oh well, you see, my dad has owned this area for real estate purposes since I was younger and this was always my favorite place to go. We only use this place if there's a family reunion or something, but on regular days, it's just a beautiful place to be and I go here almost every day. It's like my sanctuary." Takuya said.

"Awwww… That's such a nice thought." Zoe said.

"He-he, ya I guess." He said with a smile.

After awhile, Zoe didn't know why but she was compelled to tell Takuya a story about her since he told her about how much this place means to him.

"Hey Takuya." Zoe said to get his attention.

"Ya what's up?" He said with his usual grin.

"I just wanted to tell you about this story of mine. It's one of my most favorite memories."

"Sure! Let's hear it." He said.

"Well… It happened when I was 8. It was my cousin's wedding and well I think this has happened to almost every little girl, I danced the Waltz with my dad, you know with my feet on top of his toes and him leading." Zoe said as she smiled, remembering the moment.

Takuya was listening attentively and asked: "So, what makes it one of your favorites?" He asked curiously.

"Well, because when my mom told me I was moving back to Italy because of my dad's job, I pretended to accept the fact and act like I'm all mature about the situation like my parents expect me to be. But sadly when I got up to my room I started crying and screaming both in sadness and anger." Zoe said.

Takuya's expression quickly turned into a sad and caring one as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But then after awhile I stopped. I realized that screaming and crying was never going to get me anywhere. My sadness lessened but for some reason I was still pretty mad. At first I didn't know why and who I was mad at but then I realized I was mad at my dad and the reason was because he was making us move just so he could have an easier job and a better life in Italy since that's where he's from." Zoe said.

Takuya, whose expression was still the same, kept on listening.

"But then I saw a picture; that was on my bedside; that my mom took of me and my dad while we were dancing the Waltz at my cousin's wedding. Then it made me remember how it felt dancing with my dad, and suddenly I felt as though all my negative thoughts and feelings were going away. Because of that memory, I realize that my dad truly does love me and so does my mom and they're doing this because they feel it is what's best for me." Zoe said.

"Awwww…" was all Takuya said.

"Ha-ha, thanks for listening Takuya" She said sweetly.

"Anytime." He said just as sweetly.

After that, Zoe decided that they should play a game to lighten the mood.

"Hey Takuya want to play a game?" Zoe asked.

"Sure! What game are we talking about here?" He asked.

"It's simple. All you have to do is catch the strawberries covered in chocolate with your mouth. There's only one rule: no hands, arms, legs and feet what so ever." She said.

"Huh? How come no legs and feet?" He asked, it didn't really make sense to him to cancel out legs and feet since he really don't know how it would help him.

"Well, I added it, just in case you would figure out how to use them in this situation to your advantage." She said.

"Well, alright! Let's start!" He said excitedly.

Zoe got a strawberry and covered it in chocolate then threw it, and Takuya caught it in his mouth barely though.

"Ha-ha! Nice catch Taki!" She said.

"Thanks!" He said as he swallowed the strawberry.

They had a lot of strawberries and chocolate dip so they kept playing until they finished it up. Of course they inter changed positions every now and again, meaning Zoe also had a chance to catch it with her mouth while Takuya threw it.

"Well that was fun!" Takuya said as they stopped when they realized there were no more strawberries left.

"Yup! It sure was!" Zoe said.

They both got their Caramel Frappes but Takuya accidentally spilled them both by accidentally knocking them over with his elbow while he was going to get another slice of pizza.

"Chizz! I'm so sorry Zoe!" He said.

"It's alright Taki. No harm done." She said with a smile as she turned to look at the view.

It was about 8:45 at night and Zoe stared at awe in the beautiful moonlight.

Takuya sat beside her and joined her at the moonlight gazing.

Then Takuya found it the perfect time to ask her something really important.

"Hey Zo." Takuya said.

"Ya Taki? What's up?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"Well you know about how you told me awhile about how you learned to Waltz with your dad when you were younger?" He asked.

"Yup! What about it?" She asked curiously, she honestly didn't know where he was going with this.

"Well, I just thought you might want to go with me to this thing." He said as he took out two tickets to a formal gala/dance event being held in Shibuya on Friday.

Zoe was speechless; in a good way. She wanted to go there not because of the formal stuff; frankly she hates those kinds of things you know like the snobby rich people and all and the fact that she had to wear a dress with heels. She just wanted to go because of the dancing. Dancing is truly her passion like music is for Takuya.

"Yes! I would love to!" Zoe said as she hugged him tightly.

"But there's just one problem." He said.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly as she let go of him.

"I have no idea how to dance the Waltz." He said.

Zoe was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Whoa! Really Taki? You don't know how to dance the Waltz?" She asked surprised.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Just until last Monday you didn't even know I could sing." He said.

"Ha-ha! Well true. So you want me to teach you?" She asked.

"Yup! Exactly!" He said.

"Alright then!" She said as she ran down the hill.

"Whoa! Wait! I didn't mean right now." He said as he ran after her.

"There's no better time like the present. And don't worry of making a fool of yourself and making mistakes, its part of the learning process."

"Alright." He said.

"Now follow my lead." She said as she started singing: **  
[Zoe]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**

Takuya got what she meant and decided to sing and follow along with the lyrics.

**[Takuya, Zoe]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Takuya felt more confident and decided to start this time.

**[Takuya]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all**

[Takuya, Zoe]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Zoe And Takuya]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

Then suddenly they looked up and heard thunder but they didn't care they just continued dancing and singing.

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

Then the sound of thunder came again and it started to rain as Takuya spun Zoe around on the spot.**  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**

They finished dancing and laughed.

"So we're definitely going right?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, in every language."

"はい, sì, oui" She said as their faces were getting closer and closer until…

*Ring!*

"Oh my phone!" Zoe said as she pulled away from Takuya.

Zoe got her phone from her bag and thankfully its casing is waterproof.

Takuya couldn't really hear what she was saying on a count of the rain but he did hear her say:

"Hi mom!"

"Yes I'm on my way home!"

"Ok see you there!"

Zoe turned to Takuya.

"Ya we got to go home" Zoe said.

"Ya think?" He said with his cocky grin as the raindrops fell.

She just playfully smiled at him.

They cleaned up, and started walking back home together.

Once they got to Zoe's house, they stopped at her front step.

"Thanks for an awesome day Taki." She said as she hugged him.

"No problem! So I'll see you on tomorrow right?" He said as they were letting go of the hug.

"Oh ya, we're supposed to go with the others right?" Zoe asked to be sure.

"Yup!" Takuya said.

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" Zoe said as she waved good bye to Takuya who was already walking home.

She entered her house only to be greeted by a glare from her dad and a big smile from her mom.

"Where have you been?" Zoe's dad said, in an angry/worried tone.

Zoe was about to answer until her mom cut in.

"Steve! Cut that out! I already told you she was with Takuya. " Mrs. Orimoto answered for her.

"Well fine." He said somewhat annoyed.

"Uh… Is it ok if I go with Takuya on Friday to the gala?" She asked.

"Of course n-" Mr. Orimoto said but Mrs. Orimoto stepped on his foot before he could finish.

"Of course you can dear." Mrs. Orimoto "finished."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Zoe said as she hugged both her parents and made her way upstairs. She didn't have to ask about tomorrow because she already asked their permission before and they said yes.

"Why do you always let her go with him?" Mr. Orimoto asked as he sat on the couch beside his wife.

"You know how I feel about him." Takuya and Mr. Orimoto were never really in good terms. But it's a whole another story with Mrs. Orimoto. Ever since Zoe told her about Takuya she could sense that one day they would end up together.

"Well, you can't keep her apart from her best friend. Besides, you'd rather let her go then have her sneaking out of the house now do you?" Mrs. Orimoto asked.

"Well fine but if he does something bad to her…" Mr. Orimoto said but was cut again by his wife.

"He won't dear. Don't worry; I know he cares about her too much to do anything bad to her and vice versa. " She said as she placed a comforting hand on top of his hand.

"Well alright. You better be right." He told his wife.

"Aren't I always?" She said with a smile as they sat together peacefully watching an old film on TV.

A/N: OMG! Longest chapter I have ever typed so far ^-^ And what do you guys think about their date? ;D Oh and if you're wondering why I chose that quote, remember when they were on the Ferris Wheel; when Zoe smiled and what she said is important in the story later on. Anyway please review again! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier, the song Crush or the song Can I Have This Dance.

XOXO, xXPSLXx


	7. Nothing Can Break Us Apart

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 6: Nothing Can Break Us Apart

Today's the day; the day everyone hoped would never come. Anyway before we get to that, let's have a recap on what happened the day after Zoe & Takuya's date. That day was a Thursday and that's the last day the gang would all be together before Zoe would leave since on Friday she went with Takuya to the dance/gala.

* * *

_Thursday_

_The gang has all agreed to meet at Zoe's house for breakfast so that they could literally spend the whole day together._

_After having a good breakfast which consisted of pancakes, eggs and bacon (also in Takuya's case, glares from Mr. Orimoto), they decided to head out and start the day._

_The guys planned to do all of Zoe's favorite activities seeing how it is probably the last time they'll ever do it together._

_Anyway these activities consisted of: rock climbing, ice skating, playing or watching soccer, going to concerts & just hanging around at the lounge._

_They ended up doing all those activities really, in that order, which made Zoe really happy that the guys knew her so well._

_They rock climbed for about 2 hours, which started at about 10 so they finished around noon. Then they ate lunch at a famous, sort of fancy Japanese restaurant. They were thinking of taking her to an Italian one, but then again when she moves to Italy, that's all she'll probably be eating, so they decided on Japanese._

_After lunch, they went ice skating in the mall for about an hour because Takuya kept complaining to the others that he wanted to leave because of the coldness, but everyone knew he just wanted to leave because he sucks at ice skating which was an even better reason for them to stay, for Kouji's opinion I mean. Then Zoe, Tommy and JP watched Takuya and the twins play soccer against their rival school's team. Then they watched Zoe's favorite band play at the coliseum. After the concert, they decided to end the day by hanging out the lounge. When they all got there they realized it was karaoke night and the twins "volunteered" for Zoe & Takuya to sing a duet. Takuya was hesitant, but Zoe said it'd be fun and probably the first and last time they would ever sing together and she showed her big, puppy dog, pleading eyes and he easily gave in._

_The song started playing and they started singing:_

_**Takuya:**_

_**I got a lot of things**_

_**I have to do...**_

_**All these distractions**_

_**Our futures coming soon**_

_**Both:**_

_**We're being pulled a hundred different directions**_

_**But whatever happens I know I've got you**_

_**Takuya:**_

_**You're on my mind you're in my heart**_

_**Both:**_

_**It doesn't matter where we are**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Even if we're miles apart**_

_**Both:**_

_**All I wanna do, is be with you be with you**_

_**There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you**_

_**Only you**_

_**No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart…**_

_**Takuya:**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Both:**_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

_**(Be with you)**_

_The crowd was cheering like there was no tomorrow, even Kouji howled at least once._

_**Takuya:**_

_**You know how life can be**_

_**It changes over night**_

_**Both:**_

_**It's sunny but raining, but it's alright**_

_**Zoe:**_

_**A friend like you...**_

_**Both:**_

_**Always makes it easy**_

_**I know that you're kidding me every time.**_

_**Through every up through every down**_

_**You know I'll always be around**_

_**Through everything you can count on me…**_

_**All I wanna do, is be with you be with you**_

_**There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you**_

_**Only you**_

_**No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

_**I just wanna be with you...**_

_They finished the song and the crowd gave them the loudest standing ovation both of them have ever received._

_They all walked home after that feeling pretty tired and ended their last group day well with a big group hug._

* * *

Now Zoe is really leaving, and everyone is pretty bummed about it but everyone tried to keep their composure especially Takuya.

Anyway the Frontier gang was in a minivan with a driver that Takuya's dad had hired for them. They were all on their way to the airport, bringing Zoe there so they could say their final goodbyes. You see, Zoe's parents already left since they booked an earlier flight, the reason for that is they booked Zoe in first class because they figured it would make her feel better about leaving while they were in economy class.

They had arrived and no one has said a word since they picked Zoe up till now.

They all ate a quick brunch at the food court, settled Zoe's flight, and were now in front of the boarding path, trying to find the words to say good bye.

Zoe decided to say good bye to them one by one so it'd be more meaningful. She started with Tommy as he is the youngest and probably the closest thing she'll ever have to a little sibling that she always wanted. She made her way to him, no smile on her face, just a look that says: "Don't worry; we'll see each other again." Tommy read that, and cried hard and hugged Zoe really tight.

"Awwww… Tommy…" She said as she hugged him back.

"Please don't cry; this good bye isn't forever." Zoe assured him.

Tommy understood, let go, and showed Zoe a forced smile, which was good enough for her.

She made her way in front of JP, who looked as though he was about to burst into even more tears than Tommy did.

"JP… Thanks for being a good friend and slash big brother to me." She said as she hugged him and he returned the hug.

"Just take care alright? And don't get into any kind of "trouble", if you know what I mean." JP said really protective like.

Zoe just rolled her eyes, typical JP, she knows what he means by "trouble" and that involved guys.

"Ya like I would get into trouble with some Italian dude." She said sarcastically as she smiled.

She made her to the twins, Kouichi was crying, which wasn't a surprise, I mean he is saying good bye to his good friend/sister so who wouldn't be sad? And Kouji looked as though he was trying to hold back the tears as well and still tried to look all tough but it wasn't working that well as Zoe saw right thorugh him.

She just simply responded with hugging the both of them and saying:

"Thank you for everything you two. You may annoy me at times, but I guess that's what good friends do." She said as she slowly let go of them, wanting to see their reaction.

Kouichi's face lightened up a bit as he smiled at her, while Kouji shed at least a tear.

"Like JP said, just take care alright?" Kouichi said.

Zoe smiled at that and looked to see what Kouji had to say.

"Ya and I better not hear about any trouble with some Italian dude alright?" Kouji said.

Zoe just laughed lightly and punched Kouji lightly on the shoulder.

Now all that's left was Takuya, which she was suspecting was going to be the hardest good bye of them all.

Just walking up to him to be face to face, to say goodbye, she could already feel the tears threatening to leave her eyes and her throat feeling dry.

She was finally face to face with him as the others watched anxiously.

The look on his face was one Zoe pretty much expected from him now, it read:

"You don't have to go, you know."

"You know I have to." She said as a reply to his ever readable facial expression.

"But remember you'll always have me." He said as he took her hands and inserted something in them which Zoe felt as he let go.

She looked down to see what Takuya had placed in her hands and was so gleeful that words couldn't come out of her mouth. Takuya noticed and smiled as so did the others.

It was a beautiful pendant, in the shape of a heart with her Spirit of Wind symbol carved into it.

"Thank you!" was all she said as she hugged her best friend tight.

"And that's not all." He said as Zoe let go, giving him a confused look.

He put his hand into his shirt and took out his own pendant.

It was in the shape of a star and had his Spirit of Flame carved into it.

He showed Zoe the different buttons at the back of hers and his, and how if she missed one of them, she could just press their designated button. He demonstrated that if she pushed the red one, his would light up.

She wondered why there were 5 buttons, then she looked at the others and saw they had their own which made Zoe smile.

Takuya told her which color belongs to who.

Red for Takuya, White for Kouji, Black for Kouichi, Green for Tommy and Blue for JP.

She motioned for everyone to gather around, and they all shared their very last group hug.

"Thank you guys so much for everything!" Zoe said.

"No thank you for everything Zoe." Kouichi said.

"Ya we can't imagine how our lives would be without you." Kouji said.

"Awwww…. Thanks you guys." She said as she made the hug tighter.

"Oh and remember one thing Zo." Takuya said.

"What's that Taki?" She asked.

"Nothing can break us apart." He said.

Zoe just smiled and again made the hug even tighter while the others just gave an agreeing smile or nod.

"FLIGHT 1433 is now boarding." The flight attendant called as people were gathering at the boarding entrance.

"Well… That's my flight." Zoe said as she gathered her bags.

She made her way to the entrance, took a last look back at her friends, smiled as they smiled back, and boarded the plane.

The 5 guys watched as the plane left, and realized it was time for them to go home too.

They all entered the minivan, feeling a bit depressed without Zoe but decided that things happen for a reason, and they were really hoping they would one day find a good enough reason as to why Zoe left.

* * *

Once everyone was back at their respective houses, Takuya's driver brought him home. He entered his room only to find Shinya there, messing with his laptop.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing here?" Takuya asked annoyed, while getting his laptop away from his brother.

"Oh man! I knew it!" Shinya said as he made his way to the door.

"Knew what Shin?" Takuya asked as he grabbed his brother's shoulder, preventing him from leaving before he finishes his sentence.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Shinya asked as he turned to face his brother.

"Well…" Takuya said.

"I knew it! Now you'll never get your chance again!" Shinya said somewhat angry as he left.

Takuya stood there, somewhat in shock. His brother has never yelled at him before, well only during fights, but never like this.

He sat there, regretting not telling his best friend how he felt about her before she left. Shinya was right, he thought. Now he'll never get a chance again.

Since Takuya was feeling depressed not only because Zoe left but also because of his regrets, he decided to write a song. Usually when he feels depressed he just does something he loves to do which apparently is writing songs.

He thought of a good topic to sing about, so he decided to write one about all the good times he and Zoe spent together, especially their date. He brought out a pen and paper and got his guitar. After about an hour or two, he finally had a song and decided to play it and sing it.

**I remember the times we spent together**

**on those drives**

**We had a million questions**

**all about our lives**

**and when we got to New York**

**everything felt right**

**I wish you were here with me**

**Tonight**

**I remember the days we spent together**

**were not enough**

**and it used to feel like dreamin'**

**except we always woke up**

**Never thought not having you**

**here now would hurt so much**

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**

**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**

**And every night I miss you**

**I can just look up**

**and know the stars are**

**holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**

What he didn't know was that a certain little brother was recording it all since he started.

**I remember the time you told me about when you were eight**

**And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait**

**I remember the car you were last seen in**

**and the games we would play**

**All the times we spilled our coffees**

**and stayed out way too late**

**I remember the time you told me about your Jesus**

**and how not to look back even if no one believes us**

**When it hurt so bad sometimes**

**not having you here...**

**I sing,**

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**

**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**

**And every night I miss you**

**I can just look up**

**and know the stars are**

**holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**

He smiled as he thought about the second chorus. It really did focus on their date, the strawberry game they played, the very late time they got home that night, the time she told him about when she was 8; the daddy-daughter moment and the time when they were going home, she said that she thanks Jesus everyday that she has found someone like him.

**I sing,**

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**

**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**

**And every night I miss you**

**I can just look up**

**and know the stars are**

**holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**

Takuya finished up the song and smiled. He loved it. Little did he know that his brother was planning to upload this video on YouTube for the whole world to see.

* * *

A/N: OMG! What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review so I would know. :D

And sorry for the late update, with a lot of things to do for Biology and Statistics, it's amazing how I even have time to breathe.

Anyway you know what to do. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier, Just Wanna Be With You & Tonight.

XOXO, xXPSLXx


	8. ITALY

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 7: I.T.A.L.Y (I Trust and Love You)

It has been 5 years since Zoe left Japan and moved to Italy. At first she hated it there because she missed Japan too much but someone changed that for her.

5 years ago (Zoe's second day)

_Zoe entered the halls of her new school called Finity Prep School. She lazily made her way to her locker, obviously not feeling glad about being here in the first place. Her first day didn't go so well, first of all, the guy who was supposed to show her around and make sure she gets everything about how it works there, was absent and also on a count of most of the guys were totally swooning over her and flirting with her and such, not that she didn't mind the attention, she just felt this creepy vibe around those swooning guys, as though she felt if she did agree to go out with them, they'd play with her feelings right after the first date, thinking they've gotten her trust._

_But Zoe is not stupid enough to trust some guy just after the first date._

_Anyway she went to her locker to get her books; she opened it and looked at the door of it. She saw the picture which she placed there yesterday. It was picture of her and the guys in this order from left to right:_

_JP, Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy, Takuya, Kouji_

_The background was in front of the fountain were they used to meet every Friday. This picture was taken on the Thursday before she left._

_She smiled at the picture; honestly the guys were the only thing keeping her alive right now. She looked down at her pendant, and as if on cue it started glowing different colors. She smiled widely. This meant they were all missing her, just as much as she was missing them. She responded by pressing all the buttons, as to let the guys know that she is missing them too._

_She also thought about it and realized that it must be really late back in Japan. She did her research and found out that the time here in Italy is **WAY** different than in Japan. She expected that, mostly because they're on the different sides of the globe. She's on the West while sadly the guys are on the East._

_Anyway she went into her first class of the day which was Algebra._

_'Grrr… I hate Algebra!' Zoe was thinking inside her head._

_She sat on the seat closest to the window, thinking she could at least daydream while the teacher goes on and on about Linear & Quadratic equations and all that other Algebra stuff._

_After awhile, a guy, who she hasn't seen yet, took the seat beside her. He introduced himself politely._

_"Hey." He said._

_Zoe snapped out of her daydream and noticed the guy beside her. He had brownish blonde hair and really pretty blue eyes. She turned to him and responded back._

_"Hey." She said somewhat sadly._

_"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly and sincerely which shocked Zoe a bit._

_"Oh! It's nothing really!" Zoe said. She really didn't want to give out so much information._

_"Well, if you want to talk, you can come to me; people have told me I'm a really good listener. By the way, I'm Nate." He said as he held out his hand._

_"I'm Zoe and thanks." She said as she shook his hand._

_After that, while their Algebra teacher, Sir Albert was going on and on about how Algebra can be fun and not boring which he was **SO** wrong about by the way, Nate and Zoe were getting to know each other and Zoe realized that Nate really is a good listener. She talked about how she was born here, and about how she moved to Japan and about Takuya and the others. Of course, she didn't say about how she **REALLY** met Takuya and the others. She basically told Nate that the 6 of them happened to go to the same summer camp and that they spent a lot of time together during that time and it also didn't hurt when they realized that their schools were pretty near each other after camp. When Nate talked; which I might add he only did little of in the conversation, he just basically told her how he was born and lived in the US, but moved here about a year ago._

_After Algebra, the two made their way to their next class. Apparently, their schedules were exactly the same, which scared Zoe a bit, she had this feeling he stalked her or something, but removed that thought completely out of her head._

_' Nate is too nice to do something like that' Zoe thought._

_They had Physical Education (PE) next._

_The guys and girls were told about the curriculum; and it turns out first trimester was ballroom dancing._

_Some students, especially the girls groaned at this._

_Anyway the teacher was pairing them up. She asked for the smallest guy and girl in the class to stand, and when they did, their teacher made them instantly partners. She did the same with the tallest guy and girl._

_After that, the pairs were the teacher's own decision._

_She paired Zoe and Nate up after she paired the tallest guy and girl together._

_Zoe could've sworn she heard the guys grumble and mumble stuff like:_

_"God! Nate is** SO** lucky!"_

_"I wish I was him."_

_Zoe rolled her eyes at this._

_Anyway after their teacher paired them all up, they had to walk around the gym, which had coned obstacle courses, hand in hand with their partner._

_Everyone was pretty nervous about this. Like the girls, they'd stretch out their jacket's sleeve so that their hand will be covered while the guys are holding it._

_The teacher rolled her eyes at this and said:_

_"Girls! Don't be so over reactive. There's plenty of alcohol here." she said while holding up the big alcohol bottle._

_But the girls still did the jacket thing and when their turns were over, they'd still get a lot of alcohol and started rubbing their hands with it, treating it as though it was water when they wash their hands in the bathroom._

_It was finally Zoe and Nate's turn. They walked down the obstacle so gracefully; hands down they'd be the best couple at ballroom dancing._

_Then whispers were heard from different people:_

_"They're **SO** good!" one guy said._

_"Ya and they look so relaxed, as though they've done something like this before." one girl commented._

_"And they look pretty good together." another girl said._

_Zoe liked this kind of attention, it wasn't the creepy, possibly stalky kind of attention she was getting from some guys yesterday, these were praises, and Zoe loved to be praised._

_After PE, they had recess. She went with Nate to this spot under a tree which wasn't too far from campus._

_They talked more and got to know each other better. Then she started going on and on about the guys and how they were like her bros who by the way are seriously protective of her, especially when it comes to guys._

_"Haha! Sounds to me like if you dated a guy and your friends didn't like him, he'll be long gone huh?" Nate asked jokingly._

_"Ya, they'd do something to him to make him look bad in front of me, and then I'd dump him." Zoe said._

_"Nice!" Nate said._

_The rest of the day pretty much went on like that. After that day, Zoe had a different view of everything and she and Nate became really good friends mostly because they can talk to each other about anything._

_Earlier this present year, Senior Year, Zoe and Nate both confessed on how they've had feelings for each other since they met. And that all the boyfriends and girlfriends they've had were just like steps to get to each to each other. Then they started dating._

Present Time

Zoe was at her locker, cleaning out the remains because this was the Friday before exams the upcoming week, so she had to bring all her books home with her so she could study. She was really excited, because on the last day of exam week, which was a Friday, the next day would be their Grad Ball. It's sort of like a smart casual party, wherein everyone would just have fun and celebrate the fact that they are finally gonna graduate high school.

Nate snuck up on her and put his arm around her waist, carried her and spun her around on the hallway. Zoe practically screamed, mostly because she loved the rush she was feeling.

When he let go of her, she was still laughing while he flashed his usual Nate smile. She thanked God they were the only ones in the hall, since the seniors did get dismissed **WAY** later than everyone, and that the seniors all left or weren't in the hallway, same with the teachers.

"Ok, not that I didn't love that, but was that for?" Zoe asked, still laughing.

"Well, let's just say it's an early graduation rush." Nate said then they kissed.

"Great, like I didn't have enough to worry about." Zoe said sarcastically but with a smile as their lips parted.

Nate laughed and asked seriously:

"Alright, what's wrong?" He said as he motioned for the two of them to sit on the bench by her locker.

"Nothing's wrong. Why'd you think something's wrong?" Zoe said, somewhat jittery, as they both sat down.

"See this is what I'm talking about, I know something's wrong, you're acting a bit jittery."

"Well…" Zoe said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"It's just that…" Zoe trailed off.

"You miss the guys don't you?" Nate asked comfortingly, referring to Takuya and the others.

"Ya. It's just that, when I was cleaning out my locker, I saw the picture of the 6 of us, and it made me feel… bad that I haven't talked to them since Freshman Year." Zoe said.

"Well… don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault and it's not theirs either. It's actually no one's fault that you guys have been too busy and that the time zones are really different." He said in the most comforting way possible.

Zoe looked up and smiled. Nate had always been there for her since she moved, no wonder she fell in love with him or at least that's what she thought for now.

"Now enough with the pep talk! Let's get outta here!" Nate said excitedly as he stood up reaching his hand out to Zoe.

"Haha whatever you say." Zoe said laughing while grabbing his hand.

He helped her up and they exited the school, taking one last look back at the hallway, never to look back again.

A/N: Hey! What cha guys think? Sorry it's a short chappy, I just really wanted this to explain Zoe's sad-to-happy life in Italy. Oh and the part about the ballroom dancing && jacket thing, that's based on real-life experience. Yup, me and my classmates last year (7th grade) experienced that. I was one of the few girls who didn't do the jacket thing. Mostly because I didn't have a jacket in the first place at the time :)) so I had to hold my partner's hand without protection and that time or at first it was so… awkward but as time passed and as we practiced together, it started to feel normal. We became good friends after all that, so that's why it's one of my fave memories. But we are nothing more than friends mind you; he's so in love with Katy Perry! :)) Yes I know she's taken, but he's still her biggest fan! :D

Anyway enough about my memories, please read && review! :) And thanks to those who already did in the previous chapters :D


	9. Heartbreaks in Venice

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 8: Heartbreaks in Venice

* * *

Zoe was in her house, getting ready for the after grad party. She was so excited, mostly since she just graduated from high school earlier today and the fact that, right now, her life is perfect.

It was 3:00 pm on her digital clock. The graduation ended 3 hours ago. The party her friend; Alyson, was throwing would start in about an hour. It's a late afternoon party till the wee hours of the morning thing.

She was in her apartment, getting ready for the party. Her parents got her an apartment in Venice, since they wanted her to experience living on her own. She has been living there since Junior Year.

Nate was going to pick her up in about half an hour, so Zoe decided to go downstairs to get some coffee in the lounge, you know, to perk her up.

Meanwhile a familiar goggle head brunette we all know was just about to board a plane with his best friends; two of which are twins, one of which is somewhat chubby and one who seems to be about two to three years younger than him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" one of the twins with the shorter hair asked.

"Of course I want to. Why wouldn't I?" The brunette asked.

"Dude, not that I'm not all for this or anything, but it's been five years." The chubby one stated.

"So? We've been through a lot together; five years apart won't do a thing to ruin that." The brunette stated while holding his red pendant tightly.

"Dude, I miss her too, but I'm just worried… what if she doesn't remember us?" the youngest one asked.

"Listen, like I said, we've been through so much together, no way is she going to forget us just because we haven't seen in her since we were 13."

"Wait, I doubt she has forgotten us, but what if she sees us, but doesn't recognize us?" the twin with his long hair tied in a ponytail with a bandana on his head asked.

"If that does happen, then we'll just mess with her." The brunette said with a smirk.

"Huh?" they all confusingly.

"If like you said, she sees us but doesn't recognize us, then we'll just act as though we're complete strangers, like we know nothing about her and stuff." The brunette stated with a cocky grin.

Then suddenly they heard their flight number and they all finally boarded the plane, hoping they wouldn't have to go through with Takuya's plan, but had the strangest feeling they would have to.

Once the boys arrived in Venice, they decided to split up, each going there own way, trying to look for the best friend. It started raining lightly after about half an hour of looking for her.

Takuya was walking around the park hoping to find her there, but sadly once he saw her he saw that she was walking with a blonde guy whose hands were intertwined with hers. He had no idea why, but seeing that broke his heart. He thought he was over her; sadly he was far from that. He still loved her but because long distance relationships never worked so he decided to admit to himself he's not into her anymore, but frankly he is just lying to himself once again. He saw them entering a house, which he assumed was for a party. He saw them walk in, and the host of the party slammed the door, mostly because the rain was getting harder.

He left the park, not saying anything, just keeping a sad face on, remembering all the times he spent with her, both in the Digital World and in the human world, then out of nowhere he had the strangest urge to sing how he was feeling right now.

* * *

_We were thirteen and invincible_

_Had the world figured out_

_And the girl on my shoulder told me,_

_"Everything's gon' be alright (woah-oh)_

_And everything was gonna be alright (woah-oh)"_

_Yea maybe we were in middle school_

_But you never see the ending_

_When you're young and not pretending singin',_

_"Everything's gon' be alright (woah-oh)_

_And everything was gonna be alright"_

_Buried her deepest sigh_

_Stars don't clear my eyes_

_Now she's got a boyfriend_

_And I got it poppin'_

_There's nothing really happy_

_'Cause the way you spent_

_Yea she's in west coast_

_And I'm on tobacco_

_Coming to this city and then who knows_

_With that song, she wrote,_

_"Wish that I could turn this car around"_

_But she's got a boyfriend now_

The people who were walking around with coats and umbrellas started staring at him; apparently no one knows who he is here in Italy.

_And I took a trip out to Italy_

_For the girl with a smile_

_That could take your breathe away I'm thinkin',_

_"Everything's gon' be alright (woah-oh)_

_And everything was gonna be alright (woah-oh)"_

_Maybe I thought I could sweep it_

_As she grew out her feet_

_And go right back to Japan thinkin',_

_"Everything's gon' be alright (woah-oh)_

_And everything was gonna be alright"_

_The streets keep holding on_

_But now she's so far gone_

_Now she's got a boyfriend_

_And I got it poppin'_

_There's nothing really happy_

_'Cause the way you spent_

_Yea she's on the west coast_

_And I'm on tobacco_

_Coming to this city and then who knows_

_With that song, she wrote,_

_"Wish that I could turn this car around"_

_But she's got a boyfriend now_

Still people stared as he kept singing, walking and dancing but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting his feelings off his chest.

_Take me back to you somehow_

_And everything that I know now it's so hard_

_I tore us apart_

_Take me back to feeling like the world_

_Would just keep dealing me the right cards_

_Now you're just so far_

_Eighteen and invincible_

_Got the world figured out_

_And the burn on my shoulder told me,_

_"Everything's gon' be alright (woah-oh)_

_and that means everything gon' be alright"_

_Now she's got a boyfriend_

_and I got it poppin'_

_There's nothing really happy_

_'Cause the way you spent_

_Yea she's on the west coast_

_And I'm on tobacco_

_Coming to this city and then who knows_

_with that song, she wrote,_

_"Wish that I could turn this car around"_

_'Cause there she goes_

_I wish that I could press rewind somehow_

_But she's got a boyfriend now

* * *

_

When he was finished, the sun started to shine again, and the people who had followed him while he was singing were clapping and cheering. He made it back to the apartment building where he and his friends were staying at, including Zoe.

He entered the entrance, getting a glare from the lobby man since he was dripping wet from singing in the rain.

He went up the elevator almost closing the door until a familiar blonde asked him to hold the elevator. He did so and she ran in. She looked as though she was upset about something.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked trying to be sensitive.

"Uh ya… but I'm not sure if what I just did was right or wrong." The blonde said looking at him.

"You look familiar… have we met before?" she asked.

"No, I just moved here." Takuya said going on with his plan.

"Oh I see." She said, sounding disappointed.

They finally made it to their floor.

Before they parted ways in the middle of the hallway; Zoe going right and Takuya going left, Takuya said:

"Hey, if you want to talk about this my apartment is just down the hall. Apartment 8C."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Zoe said with a smile. This guy was a complete stranger to her, but she felt as though she could trust him as though she already had before.

With that said they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Takuya entered his apartment, receiving a glare from his bandana wearing friend.

"Where were you dude?" Koji practically screamed at him.

"I was looking for Zoe, remember?" Takuya stated a matter of factly.

"Ya but then it started to rain so we all made our way back here, and we were worried when you didn't come back." Kouichi said.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys, but I found Zoe and realized she has a boyfriend and well…" Takuya trailed off.

"It's ok Takuya." Tommy said as he patted Takuya on the back.

"Let me guess, you sang how you felt in the rain didn't you?" Koji asked with a smirk.

"You know me so well dude." Takuya said as he a Koji knuckle touched.

"What song did you sing Taki?" JP asked.

"It's a new one; I just went with the flow of it." Takuya said.

"YAY! We have a new song!" Tommy cheered.

"You got a title for that song?" Kouichi asked.

"Yup! It's called '**She's Got a Boyfriend Now**' ain't that clever?" Takuya said.

"Uh huh. Really clever." Koji said sarcastically with a smirk.

Takuya just ignored him and rolled his eyes.

"Our fans will sure be happy about that." JP said.

"Ya I know, it's weird though how we're only famous in Asia and America but not in Europe. So many people walked by me as though I was a nobody." Kouichi said.

"Well you are a nobody bro." Koji said jokingly thus receiving a punch on the shoulder from his brother.

"But he does have a point; this band needs to spread farther." Tommy said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Takuya looked through the peephole. It was Zoe.

"Fudge! Guys it's Zoe." Takuya panicked.

"Just talk to her." Tommy said.

Takuya exited the apartment and met Zoe at hallway.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey." She replied with a faint smile.

"So… you want to talk about it?"

"Ya… can we go downstairs to the lounge? You know maybe get some coffee?"

"Sure." Takuya said as they made their way to the elevator.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but since I'm on semester break, I'm hoping to finish this story by then. Anyway in the next chapter you'll find out what happened to Zoe and Nate. And Takumi fans, you're going to love it! (I hope) :D Anyway please review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or the song: "She's Got A Boyfriend Now"


	10. Chillin' in Italy

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 9: Chillin' in Italy

Takuya and Zoe were now at a table, sitting across from one another, enjoying their coffee and just politely smiling at each other and what not.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Takuya asked to break the silence.

"Oh right! Well…" Zoe said. She seemed as though she was deep in thought about something till Takuya disturbed the silence.

"You see, I broke up with my boyfriend, Nate." Zoe started.

"Why? Did he cheat on you or something?" Takuya said, starting to get somewhat angry.

"No, no, he didn't!" Zoe quickly stated.

"I broke up with him because…" Zoe trailed off.

"Because…" Takuya imitated.

"I think I'm in love with someone else." Zoe said.

Takuya's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to waste your time. I must be going…" she said as she stood up but Takuya grabbed her wrist before she was able to get far.

"No it's fine." Takuya said.

"Just please continue." Takuya stated.

"What else more can I say?" Zoe said as she sat back down.

"Well… Tell me about this guy." Takuya said.

"Ok… he's cute, awesome, fun and just my overall perfect guy." Zoe said.

"Any physical features you want to add there?" Takuya asked; he just wanted to be sure she was talking about him.

"Well, last time I saw him we were both thirteen. He had brown hair and brown eyes; those were the two physical appearance things I really liked about him." She said.

"Oh I see." Takuya said.

After an awkward silence, Takuya once again decided to break it.

"Hey why don't we get out of here and explore Venice?" Takuya offered.

"Sure, anywhere's better than here." Zoe said excitedly.

They exited the apartment building and were now deciding on what to do and where to go.

"So since you know Venice better than I do, where would you suggest we go?" Takuya said.

Zoe looked at her watch; it read 5:00 pm.

"How about we go to the lounge?" Zoe asked.

"The lounge?" Takuya queried.

"Ya come on! It'll be fun!" Zoe said as she dragged Takuya to the lounge.

When they got there they found out it was karaoke night. Once they entered the manager practically forced them to sing and they had no choice.

The music started playing…

_**[Takuya] **_

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

**(Chorus)**

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

**[Zoe]**

I remember every look upon your face

**[Takuya]**

The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

**[Zoe]**

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

**(Chorus)**

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

**[Takuya]**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

**(Chorus)**

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

They finished up and took a bow.

* * *

After singing, Zoe took Takuya to Café Florian to eat.

Then they went to the Gondolas for a ride. The sun setted a few moments ago, now it was dusk. The sky was so beautiful when they were going on the ride.

Zoe looked at Takuya, whose eyes were exemplified by the beautiful sky. She swore she knew those eyes somewhere, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Once she looked away, it was Takuya's turn to stare. He couldn't believe that Zoe was in love with him. I mean who else could fit the description she gave him? Of course he felt the same way about her but he promised himself he would have Zoe find out it was him, and not him tell her he is Takuya.

After the ride, they decided to head back to their apartment building. They entered the building and walked to the elevator. When they were at their floor, Takuya insisted on walking Zoe to her apartment door. Once they were on her front door step, a conversation ensued.

"Thank you for a great day." Zoe said as she hugged him.

"No problem, I bet this cheered you up didn't it?" Takuya said as he gave her a grin.

"Totally." Zoe said.

"Well, I have to be getting back now, my roommates will be pretty mad if I'm not home by 9, they just hate not knowing where I am." Takuya said with a chuckle.

Zoe giggled lightly.

"Oh before you go..." Zoe said before he walked away.

"Ya... What's up?" Takuya asked, turning around to face her again.

"When are you going back to Japan?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we're going to still be here until next week. We're leaving on Saturday next week."

"That's a week from now!" Zoe said shocked.

"Ya I know, but if you ever want to hang out sometime you know before I go back, you know where I'm staying at." And with that said he left Zoe there, reflecting on their whole rendezvous.

* * *

She entered her apartment and sat on the couch.

'What was that?' Zoe thought to herself.

'Why did it feel as though, he leaving is the worst feeling ever?'

'Possibly because you've fallen for the boy.' A different voice in her head said.

'Wait who are you?' Zoe's mind asked.

'I'm your conscience.' The voice replied.

'OH, I see, but I hate to break it to you, I'm not in love with that guy.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I am, because I know I'm in love with Takuya.'

'Then why don't you tell Takuya that?'

'Because he so far away, he's back in Japan which FYI is on the other side of the world.'

'You never know he may be closer than you think.' The conscience said.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Zoe asked.

No response.

'Hey! I'm talking to you conscience! Answer me!' Zoe's mind said, frustrated.

Zoe now realized that her mind was having a debate with her conscience about her love life.

She went to the medicine cabinet and took out an aspirin to cure this monstrous headache.

She pondered on what her conscience had said:

'_You never know he may be closer than you think.'_

Her mind went completely blank on the subject, she hang her down in shame until she saw her necklace with the pendant.

Her face brightened; maybe this is what her conscience meant. Maybe he isn't so far away because thanks to this pendant, she'll always have something from him, and it also shows he'll always be close to her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the band's apartment, after explaining what he and Zoe did the whole day, Koji was in complete and utter shock while the other three just smiled.

"I can't believe it!" Koji said.

"What can't you believe bro?" Kouichi asked.

"I can't believe that Zoe hasn't realized its Takuya yet!" Koji said.

"Hey, I'm surprised too. You know she didn't even ask for my name?" Takuya said.

"Whoa, freaky." Kouichi said.

"Ya I know, it is as if deep down she knows it's me but she's just not sure or she hasn't realized it yet."

"Makes sense, at least you didn't have to come up with a fake name." JP said.

"True." Takuya said.

After some more talking, the four decided they were all tired and should head on to bed.

* * *

A/N: Hey! What did you guys think? Did anyone notice that Zoe had the same Mind vs. Conscience battle Takuya had back in Chapter 4? I just loved that :)) anyway please review! I'd really appreciate it. Oh and by the way, in case you're confused, Zoe still doesn't know that the guy she just hung out with is Takuya. But remember her conscience said that he may be closer than she thinks, meaning her conscience knows that the guy is Takuya but since she's either too stubborn to listen to her conscience or is just very sceptical on the fact that Takuya would go all the way here after such a long time, she doesn't know it's him yet. I hope that explanation helped :D I want you guys to enjoy the story as much as possible and the only way for you to enjoy it to the fullest, is if you understand the story well.


	11. Now, I Know

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 10: Now, I Know

It was a new day, and Zoe was off to see her new friend.

'Hold on!' a voice in Zoe's head said.

'Oh what now?' Zoe replied to the voice in her head.

'You don't even know this guy's name.' The voice replied smugly.

'Well, that wasn't very smart.' Zoe chuckled nervously to herself lightly.

'Why don't' you ask him?' the voice asked.

'But what if I DO know him, I'll make a total fool of myself, I better keep my mouth shut.' Zoe finally decided.

'Psh, whatever floats your boat.' The voice said.

Zoe knocked on his door and a few seconds later he opened it.

"Hi!" Zoe greeted him cheerfully.

'Hi." He greeted glumly.

"Why are you so glum?" Zoe asked.

"Glum?" he asked confusingly.

"Ya, you know, upset?" Zoe said.

"Don't you remember we're leaving today?" he said motioning his hand for her to see that he and his band mates all had their suitcases by their sides.

"Oh right." Zoe just remembered; she spent the whole week with them and now it's all over. She must have tried so hard to ignore the fact he was going to have to leave sooner or later. She felt herself start to tear up, she held it back as much as she could, but somehow he saw right through her. He knows her better than she thought he would.

"Hey, don't get upset, we have to go home, you know how important the concert is, we can't let our fans down." At least he tried to make her feel better.

"Do you think I'll see you again?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know. That's probably something totally up to you." He replied.

"Um, what's that even supposed to mean?" She asked very confused.

He shrugged and went back inside. Zoe trudged back over to her apartment. She was experiencing all these emotions; hurt, sadness, boredom, regret; all at the same time, it wasn't even funny, to say the least.

* * *

It was near the end of the day, Zoe followed the guys to the airport to say goodbye.

'Why does saying goodbye to them seem so familiar?'

Why is everything I do with them so familiar?

'Chiz! Whatever it is, it is driving me crazy!'

Zoe said goodbye once more and drove back home.

On the drive back to her apartment, she was getting madder and madder at herself with each passing second.

'Why am I so mad at myself?' Zoe thought.

'Maybe because… I never knew his name, he was one of the very few I opened my heart to and I let him go.' Zoe concluded in her mind sadly.

* * *

When she got back to her apartment, she stormed in even madder at herself than when she was in the car.

Zoe started kick the walls, not caring if she would break right through them. She kicked a bookshelf, where her father's old bowling ball was on top of it and it rolled off and landed on the edge of a low wall shelf, which catapulted a very heavy but fist-sized box into the air, which hit one of the notches that held up a high self, which caused a big old box to fall off it, and all of the things inside it to spill everywhere.

"Great… just great." Zoe mumbled to herself sarcastically as she started picking them up.

She realized the stuff in the box were stuff she hasn't seen in years, in fact she hasn't seen these since she packed them in this box five years ago.

Zoe sat down Indian style and started rummaging through the box's contents; which included pictures, different gifts from her friends back in Japan, and what struck her most of all, her digivice.

She let a tear fall down as she remembered her adventures in the Digital World.

She held her digivice close to her heart, remembering all of the things they went through, what made them close, what made her realize that being alone to prevent from being hurt wasn't a good idea. She realized it was better to have people close to you, so that if you do get hurt, they'll be there for you. And if they're the ones who hurt you, then at least you would know better and not make the same mistake, like what happened to her on that camping trip with her friend.

She shuddered at that horrible memory and thought back to the happy memories she had with the guys.

She stood up and looked at the picture frame that was on top of the coffee table.

It was the very same picture she had in her locker, although this copy is framed and the positions are different. From left to right it was in this order:

Kouichi, Me, Takuya, Koji, Tommy, JP

Zoe noticed all of their arms were wrapped around the other's shoulders, showing off how close they've gotten, this was a very touching picture for her.

Zoe studied all their faces, realizing that she could recognize them in the photo, but if she saw them today, there's a good chance she wouldn't recognize them.

Zoe found herself starring at the young Takuya in the picture, and for some reason, started comparing him to the stranger. First clothing, they seemed to be wearing similar outfits, but something like that wouldn't matter, everyone changes their style, this could have just been an ironic thing that just happened to take place. Then his hair, it was brown,' many people are brunettes'. Then, his eyes, no one had eyes like Takuya's, she would usually get lost in his eyes, that's why she would seem distracted whenever she was with him. Then she started to think about the stranger's eyes and realized she got lost in them too, like how she did with Takuya.

Meaning, that…

"OMG! Takuya's the stranger!" Zoe practically screamed.

"And his band mates are the guys!" she continued.

'No duh Sherlock.' The voice inside her head said flatly.

"Wait you knew?" Zoe screamed at her mind.

'Uh ya… It was so freaking obvious from the start.' The voice said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Zoe questioned.

'I wanted you to find out for yourself.' The voice said.

"Wait who are you anyway? Your voice sounds familiar." Zoe said.

'You still haven't figured it out huh?' the voice asked.

"At least give me a hint." Zoe said.

'Let's just say I'm an old friend of yours.' The voice said.

Zoe though for awhile and a look of shocked and happiness appeared on her face.

"Kazemon?" She asked.

'Yes Zoe, it's me.' Kazemon replied in her head.

"Awwww… I've missed you so much! I wish I could hug you!" Zoe said cheerfully.

'Zo, you've got bigger things to do, remember?" Kazemon said.

"Oh ya! I have to go back to Japan!" Zoe said hurriedly.

She ran to her room and quickly packed some clothes, her toothbrush, her hairbrush, about 3 pairs of shoes and cologne into her suitcase.

She climbed into her car, put her suitcase at the back seat and sped off. She got to the airport in record time. She got her suitcase and ran in to find the plane had already taken off. She hurried to the lady at the counter.

"Excuse me." Zoe said politely.

The lady looked up at Zoe, "Yes, miss, what may I do for you?"

"When's the next plane to Shibuya, Japan?" Zoe asked her very sternly.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Zoe finally figured out who the strangers were and is now on her way back to Japan! :D Ok I'm thinking there will be at least 2 more chapters after this so please stay tuned! :)

Please review! :D I'd really appreciate it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier.


	12. Music Lights Home

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 11: Music + Lights= Home

Zoe was still on the plane, on her way back to Japan. Since she didn't have much to do on the flight she just looked at some more of the old pictures she brought along with her. There was one with her, Isabel and Kyla.

She smiled and wondered if Koji and Isabel finally got together over the years, same with Kouichi and Kyla.

'I wonder if they still remember me.' Zoe thought to herself, 'they' referring to Isabel and Kyla because obviously Takuya and the others definitely remembered her.

When she finally arrived in Japan, she got her suitcase and made it to the entrance to call a taxi to pick her up. On her way to the entrance, she saw a young lady at the front desk about her age that looked familiar.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Zoe asked the lady.

The lady had black hair that was above shoulder length and she wore a necklace that had a "K" pendant on it.

"Hmmm... you do look familiar." The lady said.

'I know you from somewhere but where?' Zoe was thinking to herself.

Zoe pulled out the picture she was looking at during the plane ride, showed it to the girl and pointed at Kyla.

"Is this you?" Zoe asked.

Kyla looked closely at the picture and shock appeared on her face.

"Wait a minute, if you have this picture then that means..." Kyla trailed off, both their faces lit up with glee.

"You're Zoe!" Kyla practically screamed then made her way over to Zoe and then hugged her. Zoe returned the hug back.

"OMG! I missed you! What are you doing back here in Japan?" Kyla said as they let go.

"It's a long story, but now I have to get a taxi! I have to see Takuya!" Zoe said quickly.

"Ok, relax for a minute." Kyla said calmly.

Zoe relaxed a bit.

'Ok thanks Kyla. But I have to get to their concert." Zoe said.

"Ok, my shift is almost done; so you, I and Isabel will all go to the guys' concert together" Kyla said.

"Wait, where's Isabel?" Zoe asked.

"Turn around Zo." A voice from behind her said.

Zoe turned around and saw Isabel, who had brown hair which was at shoulder length, and she had a necklace like Kyla's except the pendant was an "I"

Zoe squealed and hugged Isabel tightly and Isabel returned the hug.

"Ok, you have some serious explaining to do my friend." Isabel told her as they let go.

"I will, but first we have to get a taxi and get to the guys' concert." Zoe said.

* * *

Once Kyla and Isabel's boss dismissed them, the three quickly got a taxi, gave the driver directions, and were on their way.

During the ride there, first of all, Isabel and Kyla told Zoe that in the band, Takuya is the lead singer and sometimes guitarist, while Tommy plays the keyboard, Koji plays bass, Kouichi is the forever guitarist and JP plays the drums then Zoe told them about everything that happened when she was in Italy, from the day she arrived to the day she left.

"Wow! That's a lot of things." Isabel said.

"I still think it was dumb that you didn't even ask for his name." Kyla said, trying to contain her laughter.

"I told you, I didn't ask for his name because I didn't want to look stupid." Zoe looked at Kyla sternly.

Before any fighting arose, the driver exclaimed that they had arrived in the coliseum where Takuya and his band were going to have their concert.

* * *

When they got in, apparently the concert had already started. Thankfully, the guys were still getting ready on stage.

The three made their way backstage, to give the guys their support from there.

Then after awhile, since Takuya already made his introduction when the three were on their way backstage, they started to play.

_I don't want this moment__  
__To ever end__  
__Where every thing's nothing, without you__  
__I wait here forever just to,__  
__To see you smile__  
__Cause it's true__  
__I am nothing without you_

_Through it all__  
__I've made my mistakes__  
__I'll stumble and fall__  
__But I mean these words_

_I want you to know__  
__With everything, I won't let this go__  
__These words are my heart and soul__  
__And I'll hold on to this moment you know__  
__As I bleed my heart out to show__  
__And I won't let go_

The crowd cheered with pure delight.

_Thoughts read unspoken__  
__Forever and know__  
__Pieces of memories__  
__Fall to the ground__  
__I know what I did and how so__  
__I won't let this go__  
__Cause it's true__  
__I am nothing without you_

_On the streets, where I walked alone__  
__With nowhere to go__  
__I've come to an end_

_I want you to know__  
__With everything, I won't let this go__  
__These words are my heart and soul__  
__And I'll hold on to this moment you know__  
__As I bleed my heart out to show__  
__And I won't let go_

Takuya smiled, he saw that the crowd was waving glow sticks while the song played. It was a nice sight to see.

_In front of you're eyes__  
__It falls from the skies__  
__When you don't know what you're looking to find__  
__In front of you're eyes__  
__It falls from the skies__  
__When you just never know what you will find__  
__(What you will find [x4])_

_I don't want this moment__  
__To ever end__  
__Where every thing's nothing, without you_

_I want you to know__  
__With everything, I won't let this go__  
__These words are my heart and soul__  
__And I'll hold on to this moment you know__  
__As I bleed my heart out to show__  
__And I won't let go_

_I want you to know__  
__With everything, I won't let this go__  
__These words are my heart and soul__  
__And I'll hold on to this moment you know__  
__As I bleed my heart out to show__  
__And I won't let go

* * *

_

After the song had finished, the crowd yelled and applaud the guys so loudly.

"Alright, I'm glad you guys liked that song. Ok, let's kick it up a notch."

Then the next song started.

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing._

_I'll know it by the feeling._

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin my breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight_

_And damn it this feels too right_

_It's just like Déjà Vu_

_Me standin here with you_

_So I'll be holdinmy breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when_

_I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Ooooooh,_

_You can't give up!_

_Lookin for that diamond in the rough_

_Because you never know when it shows up_

_Make sure you're holdin on_

_Cause it could be the one,_

_the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There has gotta be somebody for me_

_Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There has gotta be somebody for me out there

* * *

_

The crowd loved it. Zoe smiled, it was a nice change of tempo, and since the first song "With Me" was pretty slow with rock in it, the second song "Gotta Be Somebody" had a faster tempo and it was purely rock.

After one more song which was "She's Gotta a Boyfriend Now" it was intermission time. During that time, the guys went backstage, but Zoe just had to go to the bathroom at that time and when she got back the guys were already on stage.

They played a couple of more songs; like their first ever hit "Tonight" and before they knew it they were already playing their closing song.

_She said let's change our luck__  
__this night is all we've got__  
__drive fast until we crash__  
__this dead end life__  
__sweet dreams that won't come true__  
__i'd leave it all for you__  
__brick walls keep closing in__  
__let's make a run tonight_

_blinded by the lights__  
__hold you through forever__  
__never let you go_

_cause if you jump i will jump too__  
__we will fall together__  
__from the building's ledge__  
__never looking back at what we've done__  
__we'll say it was love__  
__cause I would die for you__  
__on skyway avenue_

_she said don't change your mind__  
__let's leave this town behind__  
__we'll race right off the cliff__  
__they will remember this__  
__it all got so mundane__  
__with you I'm back again__  
__just take me by the hand__  
__we're close to the edge_

_blinded by the lights__  
__hold you through forever__  
__never let you go_

_cause if you jump i will jump too__  
__we will fall together__  
__from the building's ledge__  
__never looking back at what we've done__  
__we'll say it was love__  
__cause I would die for you__  
__on skyway avenue_

_where are your guts to fly__  
__soaring through, through the night__  
__and if you take that last step__  
__i'll follow you__  
__leave the edge and fly__  
__we're finally alive_

_cause if you jump i will jump too__  
__we will fall together__  
__from the building's ledge__  
__never looking back at what we've done__  
__we'll say it was love__  
__cause I would die for you__  
__on skyway avenue__  
__so what's left to prove__  
__we have made it through

* * *

_

When they finished and said good bye to their fans, they went backstage where the twins hugged their respective girlfriends and Takuya stood in shock when he saw Zoe was with them all along.

* * *

A/N: OMG! The two meet finally. Yay! Anyway more Takuminess to come in the next chappie. Please review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or any of the songs used in this chapter.


	13. Home Sweet Home

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home

Takuya and Zoe just stood there, facing one another and staring at each other's eyes with mixed feelings. By this time, everyone had already gone to eat or to get ready to go home to give the two some privacy.

Takuya was too happy and shocked at the same time he couldn't even take a couple of steps forward to hug her.

Zoe on the other hand, had no idea what to do. After everything that happened back in Venice, she honestly didn't know what to do, so she let her instincts take charge and before you know it the two are sharing a warm embrace.

"So how long after I left did you realize it was me?" Takuya said with a smile as they let go.

"Hmmm… about 30 minutes." She said with a smile of her own.

"Anyway, tell me about your life Taki!" Zoe said cheerfully.

"What do you mean? I'm still the same old Takuya you know." Takuya said with a grin.

"Ya, I know, but know you're part of a famous band, clearly a lot of things happened while I was in Italy, and you've got to tell me everything!" Zoe said excitedly.

"Well, how about we go to the fountain then I'll tell you everything." Takuya said.

"Fine." Zoe said impatiently which made Takuya chuckle.

* * *

When they got to the park with the fountain that was the center of the three schools, Zoe smiled. It was really beautiful and since it was night time, the fountain was being lit up by small bright lights.

They sat on the bench and Takuya started his story:

"Well… it all started that day you left, I went into my room, and saw Shinya there." Takuya said with a slightly angry look on his face which made Zoe giggle.

"Anyway, he saw me enter and he totally freaked out on me." Takuya said.

"Why'd he freak out?" Zoe asked, concerned.

"Just something about not doing something I should have but didn't and at that time it was too late to do it already." Takuya said sadly.

"Ah I see." Zoe said. She honestly wanted him to elaborate a little more, but didn't want to pry too much.

"Then after that he stormed off my room, and I pondered on what he said." Takuya said.

"Then suddenly, I found myself writing lyrics and notes on a music sheet, and playing it."

"Was that the song you played awhile ago…? 'Tonight' is the title right?" Zoe asked.

"Yup! After I played it, I was really satisfied with it and kept it in my clear book where I keep my music sheets." Takuya said.

"But I didn't know that Shinya had recorded it and he posted it on YouTube!" Takuya said.

Zoe's eyes widened.

"Uh huh." Takuya said, agreeing with Zoe's facial expression.

"Then what happened?" Zoe asked.

"At first, I didn't know what Shinya did, until everyone at school was telling me how they loved my song and stuff." Takuya said, while Zoe nodded, assuring him she's listening attentively.

"My first thought was that someone stalked me, heard me sing the song and told everyone about it." Takuya said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not surprised. I figured you'd think something as dumb as that." Zoe said with a grin.

"Hey, it could've happened." Takuya said, defending himself.

"Then I found out the real reason they knew about my song was on YouTube, thanks to Koji during computer technology class." Takuya continued.

"Ah I see. How'd you know it was Shinya though? I mean, I doubt his YouTube username was a dead giveaway." Zoe asked.

"Well… at the end of the video, he pointed the camera to his face and said:"

'And that, people watching this video, was my brother, Takuya Kanbara from Shibuya, Japan! I hoped you liked it!' Takuya said imitating Shinya's voice.

Zoe laughed at Takuya's imitation of his little brother. It was really believable, she had to admit.

"Then let me guess… a guy from some record company saw your video, asked you to perform in front of his boss, and he totally loved it?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, exactly! Though there's still more to the story." Takuya said.

"Ok go on." Zoe said motioning for him to continue.

"After I performed for the head of the record company, we tried to work out a deal. Initially, I was supposed to be part of another band whose lead singer quit recently. But I didn't agree to it, and I asked if I could get my friends to be in a new band with me." Takuya said.

"I doubt he said yes right away, right?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah… he said he needs to hear the guys play first before he could agree and after he did hear us play like a real band, he loved it and we got a record deal and everything has been like what it is now." Takuya said.

"Cool! I'm so proud of you guys, honestly." Zoe said with a smile.

"Hehe… thanks." Takuya said.

After a brief silence, Takuya broke it.

"So now it's your turn. What have you been up to Miss Orimoto?' Takuya asked with a cheeky grin.

"You already know everything, remember?" Zoe said.

"Fine, I confess, I just wanted to hear all of it again." Takuya said laughing.

"Haha very funny." Zoe said sarcastically.

* * *

After a couple of more minutes, Takuya's cellphone rang, it was Koji calling.

"Hey dude! Where are you?" Koji asked.

"Am at the fountain park with Zoe." Takuya said.

"Alright, could you tell her that Isabel and Kyla dropped off her suitcase at her house?" Koji asked.

"Sure!" Takuya said.

"Oh and Takuya?" Koji said.

"Ya?" Takuya replied.

"Have fun, but not too much fun, alright?" Koji said with a smirk.

"I know I can't see you right now, but wipe that smirk off your face, Minamoto!" Takuya said.

"Haha, geez, I'm just kidding." Koji said.

Then both of them hung up.

"Koji giving you problems?" Zoe asked.

"Ya kind of." Takuya said with a nervous grin.

"Great! Now I know I'm home!" Zoe said with a big grin.

The two laughed and after about a couple of more minutes, stood up and walked home together.

* * *

When they got to Zoe's street, they could see her house was lit up. She smiled. She's happy that her parents didn't sell their house when they moved and that they just let their maids and Zoe's nanny live there.

They got up to her front door and got greeted by Zoe's ever faithful nanny, Jana.

"Miss Zoe!" Jana practically screamed as she hugged Zoe very tightly.

"I've missed you!" Jana continued as the two let go.

"I've missed you too nana." Zoe said with a smile.

'Same old Jana.' Zoe thought with a smile.

"Come in you two, it's cold out here!" Jana said.

"No thank you miss, I need to be getting back home." Takuya said.

"Well, alright, suit yourself." Jana said with a faint smile as she went back inside and motion for Zoe to follow her.

"Hold on nana, I'll just say good bye to my friend here." Zoe said.

"You've got 2 minutes." Jana said strictly as she closed the door.

"Sorry about nana." Zoe said.

"Nah, I'm used to it." Takuya said with a grin.

The two laughed.

"See you tomorrow alright?" Zoe asked.

"Ya sure. Just stop by my house at around 10, I'll text you the address." Takuya said.

"Cool! Thanks! Zoe said as Takuya walked off and as they waved good bye to each other.

* * *

In Takuya's house, the band was having a sleepover since that's their tradition every time after a concert.

"We totally rocked tonight!" Kouichi said proudly.

"I know right?" Tommy said in the same tone.

"But just like every time after a concert, I feel so tired." JP said, leaning back on the beanbag couch and stretching his arms up.

"Ya I know the feeling." Koji agreed.

Suddenly Takuya entered his room, only to be greeted by smirks from all of his band mates.

"Ok did I miss something here?" Takuya asked confusingly as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"How'd it go with Zoe?" Koji said, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Fine." Was all Takuya said.

"So nothing happened?" Kouichi asked, still with a smirk on his face.

"Why would something happen?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, I figured if you talked about how she said she was in love with you while she didn't know who you were, I thought something would happen out of that." Tommy stated.

"Well, we didn't talk about it and besides all she said about the guy she's in love with is that he is cute, awesome, fun, her overall perfect guy who has brown hair and brown eyes." Takuya stated.

"Didn't she also mention that the last time she saw that guy was when she was thirteen?" Kouichi said with a smirk.

"Well… yeah..." Takuya said, blush creeping on his cheeks.

"So it is you right?" Tommy asked.

"Alright! If it will get you guys off my back, I admit, it's obvious I'm the guy Zoe's in love with it! But she didn't mention it at all in our conversation, meaning it's awkward for her to talk about right away and I respect that!" Takuya said.

"Alright chill dude." JP said.

Takuya did chill as he lay down on his bed.

"So what are you going to do about this? I mean you guys can't avoid the subject forever and knowing Zoe she's going to try and avoid the topic as much as possible." Koji said.

"Well, why can't we just pretend it never happened and just go back to being friends?" Takuya asked.

"Dude, I know that you know, you want to be more than friends with her, and I doubt you just wanna forget about this whole thing." Kouichi said.

"Well… ya but what else can I do so that things will be better?" Takuya asked.

"If I were you, I'd be the one to make the first move." JP said.

"You really think so?" Takuya said.

"Well, knowing Zoe we know she's not going to make the first move and if you want to be with her you know you have to be the one to make the first move." Tommy said.

"Yeah, alright, but what exactly should I do?" Takuya said.

The guys thought for awhile until an idea came into Tommy's head, which caused him to smile. The others noticed this and commented on it.

"Alright! Tommy has an idea!" Kouichi said.

"Ya I know that smile anywhere." JP said.

"Alright what's your idea Tommy?" Takuya asked.

"One word: Serenade." Tommy said.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? I sure did :] Anyway as usual please review! :) Oh and in case you're wondering, Jana doesn't hate Takuya, she's just so protective of Zoe, that's all :D Anyway I'm thinking there's going to be at the most 2 chapters left so please stay tuned! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	14. Serenade

**Even If We're Miles Apart**

Chapter 13: Serenade

"Serenade?" Takuya asked, confused.

"Ya come on Takuya! It could totally work!" Tommy said.

"Tommy's got a point; I mean you were able to write 'Tonight' with no hassle what so ever." Kouichi said.

"Ya.. but…" Takuya said; he was nervous about the idea for some reason. I mean he knows that he could totally pull it off, but something in him was preventing him from being 100% confident. It's as though something was telling him that if he did do this, things would just be worse.

"Ok, Takuya, you have got to stop listening to anyone or weirdly, possibly enough anything that is preventing you from doing this. It's going to work I swear." Koji said, to reassure his friend and it worked.

"Thanks man." Takuya said as he patted Koji on the back.

Meanwhile back in Zoe's house, she had called her parent

* * *

s and told them the whole story; her mom found it so sweet, as though it was a real life love story while her dad was about to ground her for life until her mom stepped in and made him support her.

Now she was in her bedroom, lying on her bed, and thinking about everything that has happened, from when she left Japan five years ago up until now.

'Kazemon?' Zoe asked the voice in her head.

'Yes Zoe. I'm here, what wrong?' Kazemon asked worriedly.

'It's nothing to be worried about; I'm just afraid, a tad only though.' Zoe said.

'Afraid that things will be awkward with you and Takuya and that it'll ruin your best friendship?' Kazemon asked.

'Yeah… exactly.' Zoe said sadly.

'Come on Zo, you and Takuya's friendship can survive anything, and this situation qualifies as anything.' Kazemon assured her.

'Well you do have a point.' Zoe said.

'But even I have to admit, we can't just forget and or not talk about what happened, I mean I bet he figured out that the guy( the one I said I'm in love with) I explained to him while I thought he was the stranger is him. I mean it's so obvious, even Takuya can figure it out.' Zoe continued.

'True, but trust me, just don't worry too much, just let things come naturally.' Kazemon said.

Zoe was about to respond until she heard something hit her window.

She opened her bay window and saw Takuya and the rest of the guys there, with their instruments at hand.

"Hey Zoe!" Takuya called out to her while the others waved.

"Guys! What the heck are you doing here?" Zoe asked frantically.

"If Jana catches you, you guys will be in big trouble!" she continued with the same frantic tone.

"You should know by now, that I'll do anything just to see you." Takuya called back which caused the others including Zoe to let out an "awwww."

"Listen, I know we didn't talk about what happened when we got coffee in Italy the first time we saw each other there and I know you might not want to talk about, so let me just sing to you how I feel." Takuya said.

All Zoe could do was smile as the guys started playing.

* * *

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Zoe was speechless, in a good way.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

By this time, Zoe had already gone downstairs to where they were, and she was now, once again lost in Takuya's eyes and his song too.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

_

They finished up and Zoe still couldn't find the words to say how she feels at that moment.

"So what do you think?" Takuya said with a smile.

"It was amazing! Did you mean every word you sang?" Zoe asked.

"Of course I did." Takuya said.

The two just stood there smiling at each other, until they both felt a spotlight hit them.

They looked up to where the light was coming from and they saw Koji with a megaphone.

"Well don't just stand there! Kiss her!" Koji screamed into the megaphone.

"Koji what the…." Zoe said but couldn't finish as she felt Takuya's lips on hers.

"Awwww…" The two could hear Tommy, Kouichi and surprisingly JP say.

She kissed back and after a few moments their lips parted.

"I love you." Takuya said.

"I love you too." Zoe replied and the two just smiled at one another.

* * *

A/N: Yay! The story is finally over! :) I hoped you guys liked it :D And I'm really sorry if you were expecting more from this story, but I still hoped you enjoyed it :) Please review! :)

I would like to thank my sis, AmuletMisty, who always reviewed for every chapter as well as solarachi, who also reviewed constantly and to everyone else who reviewed, I really appreciated it! :)

Last words: Takuya and Zoe Forever! :)

Koji and Kouichi: Best Pair of Brothers Ever! :D

Tommy: Little Genius ;)

Shinya: Evil Genius :))

JP: Addicted to Chocolate =))

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything!


End file.
